


His fidelity

by RoseEssence



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Ultimate Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 19:11:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 35,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseEssence/pseuds/RoseEssence
Summary: My version of loki's story before thor's first part... lovestory, family relationships and why the loki is the way he is in first thor movie... how powerful he is actually... sigyn is there to fulfil his life in all ways but this happiness, how long it will last...





	1. New member of royal family

Where Odin was fighting asgard-joutun war, Frigga was weeping in her chambers for the loss of her baby. The baby who died shortly after the birth. The whole realm was there waiting for queen to give second baby to Odin's royal family. Whole realm didn't know what happened. Frigga was certainly not in a state to announce and anyone else is forbidden. Now it is king's right to announce that. Frigga's melancholy was so deep that she didn't came to know when her maiden came and told her that king is coming back from the war and Laufy is ready for a peace treaty....

It was almost one day past she failed to give birth to a healthy child and she was not there to welcome Odin.  
Thor was nearly three years now and enjoy the victory of his father even though he didn't know what war or victory exactly is?

When Odin came to know about the loss he and Frigga suffered as parents, he went straight away to his wife. Because he wanted to tell her what he brought from joutunheim and to bring her in her spirits again, love her, give her time and himself. After a long time in war he needs his wife but most importantly his wife needs him now.

After entering the chambers without announcment, Odin heads towards bed chambers of Frigga. She was weeping but her small sounds pierce his heart. While he was out performing his duty towards his land and facing joutuns, she was there to fight this battle on her own and alone. The pain in her muffle crying filled his eyes with tears and at that moment he felt like his wounds are nothing in front of her's. Really being a king is very hard.

Gathering her in his arms king made several promises and the whole night was spent in sorrows and Odin forgot about what he brought with him. There were complaints, feelings, heavy hearts fighting and loving each other. For both knew that both were hurt and both were sufferers...

And then in the morning, all the items brought to Odin, after long inspection he found the chest he odered to handle most carefully. He opened it there was a child sleeping and a powerful spell taking care of him. Yes, he was a boy.

Firstly he brought that child to asgard to give some noble family to raise him up but so many reasons changed his opinion. Firstly, he knew that no one will accept a joutun child in their family, secondly, he has suffered a great loss of child, and thirdly.... well he just made a decision to raise this child as his son and fulfil the empty space already made in everyone's heart for a new member and lastly, he just support his opinion by thinking that norns want him to do so. But in the depth of his heart he knew that this child is a part of his much greater plans.

"What are you holding my king?" Frigga asked him standing closely behind him still looked sad and voice hoarse because of crying last night.

Odin turned and Frigga almost jumped in joy to see the child... alive child playing in her husband's arms. She thought that the king had used his spell and put life in the dead body of her child but when she remembered the body was instantly given to norns, she asked again "who is this? My king whose child is this?"

"Laufy's"

"Why... why did Laufy gave you a child?"

"No Frigga, he didn't gave me this child... this is his first born but because of his queen Farbauti's ancestory this child is smaller than them. Laufy left him to die on the rock he can't accept him. He must have felt him an abomination on his blood line and to make him king one day. He knew that joutuns will never accept such feeble creature to be there king and he loath upon him to have such a child. So he left him there. But i brought him, i..." The way Frigga hold that child and the way she looked at him stopped Odin from saying anything. She is already in love with this child. Odin thought it is not right to tell Frigga that this child will have to leave them one day as he wanted to make this child powerful, more than any joutun, prove Laufy that the creature he abandoned was more worthy than all of them and Odin thought that when they accept this child as a king, he will rule and the peace between two realms lasts forever.

"I brought him to save him and now it is the time to announce the arrival of another prince of asgard" with a smile he completed his sentence.

All the sudden Frigga accepted the child, arrangements are made, the healers were told to not to tell anyone about the truth. The announcement of the arrival of a new member to the family, celebrations in asgard and arrangements to conceal the truth were done. But who can hide a truth.....

Frigga named him "LOKI". A fine name and short as Thor's. For Frigga both sons are same.

Thor was happy that now he has a brother who will fight with him side by side forever. Frigga have a new son now, beautiful with pale skin, greenish eyes, cute dimple and raven black hairs. Surely he is different from others but most attractive being for Frigga as a mother. For Odin he has his plans as a king and as a father, a secret which leads to separation from his new child. But until the right time comes Loki is with him and he is satisfied for now because now he also loves this joutun.  
Really being a king is hard....


	2. Her eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn's entry... and some situations of loki's childhood...

As the years passed, Frigga's love for children increases and she forgot that loki is not her blood. Thor also loved loki. After six years, now loki is a young child who starts showing his interests and this stage will build his behaviour. And he is already becoming an introvert because all the friends of thor are like him and well, prefer him upon loki. Loki was always taught that he is born to be king and that he who is worthy will be the king of asgard. Loki has a deep love for books, magic and his mother. He is afraid of Odin because he doesn't allow any weakness in his boys. The mistake was he treat them as a king not like a father. But to be a king they have to understand what a real king should be like.

Loki is a weak child, very thin and not a bulky looking like thor. But the strong presence of mind and intelligence are loki's stronge points.

There were times when Odin showed no concern for loki like the first journey through bifrost loki fell sick after that but odin just gave him deadly glare, first horse ride, first sparing match everytime it's same.

Frigga was the person loki hold most dear, she was his tutor too. That day loki went to mother for a new lesson of magic.

"Loki, my dear, what do you want to learn today?"

"Magic"

Frigga laughed at that "yes, but what's in magic? All i ever know was taught to you. You are quite a genius dear. All the books you have read do you actually understand them loki?"

"Yes mother, why are you asking?"

"Because not everyone can understand those things at your age. Your talking is sophisticated, manners you have, calmness in your actions, understanding politics. You are becoming soo insensitive child."

"Father said frailty, feelings, sentiments are of no use for a king"

"But these are essential for every creature"

"I... Do you think father will make me king?"

"My dear you are just six. There is a long time for that."

Green eyes filled with tears but didn't dare to cross his waterline. Frigga asked him "what happened my child?"

"Mother why father always prefer thor and scold me? Why aren't i have any friends? They always say I am different but what can i do about it. All the fights they do i hate them. What can one get by hurting the other being? " and he allowed just one tear slip through his cheek.

Frigga held him in her embrace and thinks that yes, this family needs to be changed or atleast something should be done to ease loki's thoughts. It is too much pressure for this little soul.

Frigga requested a new teacher for loki and ask Odin to be polite with the boy and for thor the orders were to keep loki with him and see to it that no one will hurt him.

Things changed after that and after six years, princes become more popular. Where thor was known for his blonde hairs, great fighting skills and strong body, loki was known for his magic, wit and intelligence, the new development in loki's character was his mischief, his tricks and his silver tongue.Loki found a new way to live, to be humorous. It makes things light and easy to handle.

Now that the boys are old enough to spare and slay. It was announced that whichever being or creature princes kill first, will be the part of their royal helmets as a remembrance of their glory.

Expectations were that thor will be the one to have greater hunt than loki because what can one kill with magic and daggers. But this will not be conducted by artificial hunt this will happened when the time comes for that.

Amora was loki's teacher. She taught him so many spells but none of them were new to loki as Frigga his previous tutor taught him everything. Then Amora started teaching him magic to harm others, betray, kill, hurt others. Loki's soul was being corrupted without his knowledge. She also keep on seducing him and told him many deep evil things. So his mischief was not entirely an idea of fun but his mind was developed in a way that he can't stop himself from tricking everyone.

One day loki and thor went to vanaheim with Odin. Vanaheim was one of the best realms in terms of beauty. Beauty of nature and women both were popular of vanaheim.

Whilst Odin and Njord discussing their inter-realm relationship, thor was out to fight with vanaheim's best fighter, not winning exactly but not even giving up. Loki, on the other hand, was gone to admire the beauty of the grounds but he didn't know another beauty was waiting for him.

He was enjoying his loneliness in the forest when a sound disturbed him. He turned his head to that sound and saw a little girl picking up some beautiful flowers. He reached her. She was nearly his age and almost upto his chin. He notice her, she was not very different from him. Pale skin, raven hairs and thin. What's more striking in her features was her one portion of front hairs was of cherry red colour. One part of loki's heart felt like changing it to green but he thought it would be inappropriate.

Loki tried to talk to her. He had never seen someone like himself and the way her features attract him was amazing feeling. Bowing a little " Hello, my lady, what is your name?" 

When she looked up at him, she became shocked. But loki didn't understand why. Whether it is because she recognised him as a prince or that she didn't think she is a lady yet or she is angry but don't know how to give expressions. In a more milky tone he said "I enquire what is the beauty like you doing here in the forest it is unsafe to be alone." No, wait the fear of her eyes is telling something else their is someone behind him and the way she was looking up beyond him, he can tell that either it was flying or is enormous.

He turned in fear to see what is that. Oh no,he was wrong its neither flying nor enormous. It's both big and flying dragon with big curved horns in almost circle shaped and big wings.

They hide but dragon was ready to eat them. Loki grab her hand and ran in the direction of castle but she can't be able to catch his speed and fall down. Loki tried to help her stand but she can't walk. That's the moment when he realised that it's time to fight.

Some deep spells to trap the dragon and loki try his daggers on dragon. But dragon freed himself from loki's chains. Loki jumped on his neck and dragon starts flying.

In the castle's fighting ground, thor was upset that his sword accidentally slipped from hand in the sky and cut a small birds neck. Not that he has sympathy for bird but because that bird will be counted as his first hunt and he will have a helmet in its remembrance.

Suddenly, loki's voice entered thor's ears but from where. He is almost screaming. And a huge creature was flying over thor's head only then he realised that loki was sitting upon dragon.

Two three attempts were made by dragon to kill that girl and thor but everytime loki save them by spells or by stabbing him. It was hard to concentrate on any strong spell enough to kill that creature.

When dragon crosses the fighting grounds again loki told thor to pass him the sword. Thor throw the sword high in the sky and just when loki captured it with spell, dragon threw him off. Now dragon headed towards the girl. Loki grab the sword and run into the same direction. 

Dragon was about to eat the girl. Dragon opened his mouth and sharp screaming of the girl made loki deaf. He quickly enchanted a spell and with the help of spell he jump high enough to go beyond the height of dragon's head and just as he was going to eat the girl, loki chopped his head off his body.

When loki tried to see the girl she was frightened but still under the open mouth of dead dragon. He drag her out and check for wounds. Everything and everyone is alright.

That was loki's first hunt to save someone special. And loki likes dragons curved horns so instead of wing his helmet will have those horns.

Girl said "i am Sigyn. Njord's grand daughter. And thankyou, Prince"

Oh good she is princess. She looks like one. Oh, he is already at a loss of words. Her face red from fear and all happenings, her tight hold on his arm, his arm on her back, her eyes... oh those big blue eyes, everything is making him speechless.

Meanwhile, thor informed everyone in the castle and they all arrived. Sigyn hugs her grandfather and told him about loki's bravery. That was the first moment loki saw proud in his father's eyes for him. And may be it's just loki's imagination but Odin's eyes also showed a drop of water whether one can call it a tear, don't know.

So it becomes happiest day for loki because of silent appreciation from Odin and for the first time he felt something that he can't explain and thats for this girl, Sigyn. 

In the night there was feast for welcoming and farewell of asgardians. She came to him in the feast of night, smiling "Are you leaving tomorrow?"

"Yes"

He noticed sad feeling in her eyes.  
"But i will come back soon"

Her face enlighten up again. Loki murmur a spell and twist his hand and take out a beautiful purple flower and give it to her. She accepted it "i will keep it until you will come back here again"

"What is your favourite colour, Princess"

She was afraid that he will take it wrong he is wearing that color but saying truth is in her nature. "Umm... G...Green"

His eyes become wide how could someone be so similar to him. Sigyn was lost in his green eyes and she saw his black pupil engulfed almost all of the green portion of his eyes. What was in them? Well, before they could discover thor intervene and he introduced himself to her.

Next morning, loki was about to leave and sigyn met him before going. Odin and njord were saying their goodbyes when loki came to sigyn and said "I'll come back soon. Will you be waiting for me?"

"Why would i?" And she smiled. Something in her smile ensures him that she will desperately wait for him.

"I hope you will like it" he touched her hairs and red flicks become dark green. He felt best by doing that.  
"Goodbye,Sigga"

She will realise her hair colour later but for now she stunned loki by kissing his cheek. "Come back soon. Goodbye,loki"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou...


	3. Corrupting that soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darkness in loki's character....

Loki can't be able to forget sigyn and he spend a lot of time just in her thoughts. What happened to him? The feelings are unknown for him. Most of the time he found himself wondering for her and the other time his tongue keeps on admiring her in front of his mother.

Frigga starts understanding that her boys are growing up. That the changes like these are genuine. Fondness, feelings, softness, attraction and love these things are coming in their life.

Thor always have lots of girl's attention and he tend not to bother himself getting lost in deep feelings. His only love is sparing, fighting and other tests which can be an exhibition of strength.

For loki to admire a girl is a total shock to queen. A boy never tore his gaze from book, now crave for another look of those sky coloured eyes. So many years passed and the image of sigyn in his eyes is same. But these years changed him so much.

Shortly after returning from vanaheim, Amora emphasise loki to request odin to send him to eldred for further education. It took some of loki's thor's and queen's convincing but at last he agreed. Eldred is a great sorcerous of pure magic.

As he is in different realm, loki have to travel through bifrost everyday. He taught loki that there are five extreme emotions in everyone: rage, agony, hate, jealousy and love. He wanted loki to analyse which feeling covers most of his time. Whether the feeling is good or bad he will teach loki to make it his strength.

When loki analyse himself the only thing he felt was love for sigyn and for his mother. Truly women are very powerful to own the heart of such a trickster. Eldred told him to concentrate on his love and for his entire journey of education with Eldred he will have to master other feelings too, only then he will become a great magician.

Thor grows up in the fighting grounds becoming more handsome and strong. No one can match his stamina and muscles. On the other hand, loki grows up as Eldred's disciple, understanding jealousy, aggression, sorrows, hate and this all happen because of love.

He imagine his sigyn would have forgotten him and already had several lovers, this thought made him jealous all the time that sometimes he felt to tear himself apart. He felt all that pain and rage when Eldred told him to prove his charm over a male and female. All this far land and all he managed to attract was a joutun female angrboda and a male horse by becoming a mare. The consequences were fatal, now he is a father of jormundgard, a midgard serphent, and a mother of eight legged horse, selphnir. When he refuse to continue any relationship with angrboda, she swore to destroy his life one day. He gifted selphnir to Odin saying he found it somewhere in other realm. Now he hate Eldred to keep him away from his love. He feel like killing, he also knew the secret to kill eldred but he wanted to complete his education. And his loneliness was making him more evil from inside. Now loki didn't know whether he is left with any feeling of love or not.

His education was over with Eldred but Amora wants him to go to surtur to learn some unusual magic. Surely Odin won't allow it so loki didn't tell him about the completion of his studies with Eldred. A book from Eldred's secret wing of his library was stolen by loki. This book shows all the secret inter-realm ways. It helped him to go to surtur.

Meantime, in asgard loki had a fight with sif about how beautiful her hairs are. She was very proud of her golden hairs and also tried to make fun of raven hairs. Loki's blood started boiling everything she said against raven hairs, loki felt it's a straight comment on her precious sigyn although no one knew about her. And the next morning, the whole castle heard screams of sif because of the loss of her hairs. Someone cut them in night, surely it was loki. Loki was punished for that by sewing his mouth for a month. Another injustice of Odin for loki, when did he treat me like a father? Loki thought.

Whole month was spent in his chambers by loki and the one person with him was Amora. Amora and loki are very intimated till now but the times when he thinks of sigyn, even she was not allowed to interrupt. And for the whole month loki felt like running in sigyn's arm and crying hard. Will she be there to embrace him?

Hundred years of education with surtur and loki didn't return home all these years, using powers enough to fool heimdall's eyes to know where is he or what he is doing and for that time the rumour was spread that maybe loki has died. And after listening this sigyn loose all her hopes of ever getting a life she dreamt of with that pale prince from her childhood. 

There was a promise given by loki to surtur that in return of learning magic loki will tell surtur how to kill Eldred but as a habit of betraying he never told surtur anything and in return loki's enemy's list was increased.

All this arts of spells he has learnt whether it made him a good man or just something else? Well, Amora's dreams are fulfilled, her loki became a evil great sorcerous that she always wanted him to become.

What will happen to loki's love now? Whether he still loves sigyn. Whatever may be the situation, loki is changed now... very different from the real him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou so much for reading....


	4. Betrothal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn's betrothal to theroic...

Loki's hundred years with surtur passes slowly and for sigyn to live with this truth that her prince of dreams is dead was hard to accept. She lived a life where she believes in love but her incomplete first love had broken her from inside. She was a fine example of a princess, always polite, gracious, caring and honest. She cared for her people and now Njord had announced her the heir to the throne of vanaheim. She has responsibilities and thanks to all those works she learnt to pass her time without looking at her heart's corner where the memories related to loki reside, those memories are still fresh as the flower given by him.

In the royal castle of asgard, the king and queen waited desperately for the completion of loki's tough education of hundred years. All these years have passed and now thor is considered as best bachelor in terms of asgardian beauty. Sometimes Frigga's heart wondered back to Loki and a part of her want to see him. She wanted to know how does that young boy will look now? Would he be as handsome as her elder son or he will be much more mesmerising person to behold?

Odin and Freya had a meeting and to strengthen the bondings of asir-vanir realm relationship a decision was taken. Ofcourse to bind the heirs of both realms in matrimony.

Freya was a rude mother hardly ever showed her soft side. May be she didn't have one at all. Sigyn always thinks how could her mother attract so much of male attention with this behaviour? All the lovers of Freya, how could they love her? May be all they give her was physical pleasures but in the name of real love, well, nobody wants such a lady in his life. But maybe it's not entirely her fault. She is definitely alone after the death of her husband in asir-vanir war, after which the peace treaty between two realms was established.

Thor and Sigyn's marriage could be such a great event in history that will bind these two realms closely and forever. But with Loki in heart how could she accept his brother as her husband. 

Her mother's orders were straight for her. The way she present the proposal to sigyn was more like an order and sigyn can't deny her orders.

Thor was frustrated with the idea of marriage. He thinks it's not his age to get married yet. Surely Sigyn is known to be the fairest and sweetest of all Freya's daughters but whether anyone was there to marry him he is just not ready yet. He is not even of age to get married it's all Freya's jealousy towards Sigyn that she requested Allfather to arrange this marriage soon. As Sigyn's beauty is burgeoning day by day Freya's lovers are decreasing. Some people also says that Sigyn is not real royal blood she was just adopted by njord as her parents abandoned her after birth.

Thor's uncomfortable situation with marriage overtook him and he wrote a letter to sigyn, apologising and explaining that he is uncomfortable with this underage marriage. The letter created conflicts between two realms although the betrothal was nullified but anger was boiling in the heart of njord. This is an insult from Odin house of sigyn and of the throne of vanaheim.

To settle the matter Freya was invited by Odin Allfather. And as a result of eagerness of Freya a new suitor was accepted who was ready to accept sigyn's hand. Odin proposed this offer to marry princess sigyn to theroic, captain of crimson hawks of asgard. He was twice the age of little sigyn and oh, want kind of jealousy Freya have for Sigyn that she accepted the proposal. Her decision shall be considered as vanaheim's throne's decision and sigyn's wish also.

No matter how sad njord is with Freya's decision but any other disturbance with this contract of marriage and two realms will face war again.

Frigga was disturbed with the decision of marrying underage girl to old fool and its more disturbing when she know that maybe loki like her or at least he used to like her  
"My king, you know we don't have just one child"

"What do you mean Frigga?"

"I mean you have no right to give the hand of underaged girl to a man more than twice of her age. If thor refused the offer, we have other prince, husband"

"Norns know where is he Frigga. Alive or dea..."

"Odin" pain was clear in her eyes. She don't want to accept this could happen.

"Freya is the one to accept this offer, Theroic himself wanted to marry the girl, njord also accepted it and about underage, well, it happens in vanaheim. Underage marriage and all."

"A princess should marry a prince, loki...."

Odin cut her "Loki... don't forget who he is. Even if he will come back I can't announce this engagement and throw my peaceful realm in war zone again by betraying them. I can't allow joutun blood to mix with vanir while everyone thinks its asir-vanir blood. He is a frost gaint, if you didn't forget it yet"

"He is our son" in the lower cracking voice because of pain. "Oh, but never ever once in your life you act like a father. I forgot that you are my...'KING' "

She walk out of the room to find peace in gardens. A part of her wished that no injustice should be done with the poor girl and she hoped that Loki would have just forgotten her like a dream.

Loki was running away from surtur as his education was finished and without giving fees as promised he needs to escape now. Some of the spells and tricks and loki easily betray surtur's guards, after all he have hundred years experience of observing them. And next thing he did was to find the way back to asgard.

Surprisingly, the way was easy but it took time to find it from that big book. When he came back to asgard, the way ended in royal gardens and a lady was sitting there on the bench, he recognised the lady figure from back she is the queen, his mother, his life.

When loki reach closer he saw that Frigga was upset and almost in a crying mood. "Hello, mother"

When she looked up at him he gave her a smile with his lovely dimples on cheeks. In the shock of happiness she just jumped to hug her son. Oh, hundreds of years and apple of his mother's eyes was away. How could she control her tears? whether it's from happiness of meeting him or from sorrows in waiting for him? No one can tell.

They had a lovely conversation that night and Loki slept in queen's chambers in his mother's lap by having a slow head massage through mother's hands. Nothing is better than this. This is Valhalla for him.

Sigyn is wondering like phantom to accept this injustice of marrying old lowly oaf, to forget her dreams, to die, to throw this flower away, to cut this green flicks of her hairs, to forget everything, to forget..... loki. Her heart is screaming his name. Where is he? Why he is not there with her? Why is he dead? Never once in her life his name touched her tongue more than once but now on this bank of river, standing alone, she started murmuring "Loki"  
"Loki, came back"

Throwing a pebble in water and raising voice little higher "Are you listening to me? Fulfil your promise, you liar"

Raising voice with each sentence and face covering with the lines of more and more tears " You... you coward... I hate you"  
"Yes, I hate you.... HATE.... HATE"  
again throwing one more pebble with more vigor and speed. And last scream with as loud voice as much she can. "LOKI...... LOKI...... LOKIIIIIIIIIII"

And she fell on her knees and slowly lay down on the shore repeatedly saying only one name like a silent prayer until her eyes loose focus and she fell sleep.  
This is Hell for her.


	5. Meeting those eyes again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki met Sigyn again after so long... when Sigyn came to asgard to marry theroic...

Frigga thought it is not right to tell loki about theroic and sigyn's marriage. But in two weeks vanir royal family is coming for the marriage. It would be spectacular event to behold because Odin is doing all he can to impress Njord after all the mess created by his son. He is arranging everything as it would be asgard's prince's wedding. Deep in his heart he also knew that he is doing injustice to the girl. Where she was going to be the queen of asgard one day, now she is just marrying to a simple asgardian soldier. Theroic is very dear to Odin so he felt a little proud of his choice. Odin has promised Freya to marry sigyn with theroic and he will fulfil it no matter what.

If sigyn would have married to thor she is to stay in asgard but now because she is heir to vanaheim throne theroic will be going with her to stay in vanaheim. And everyone knew that queen's husband is king so in the near future theroic will be the king. So it is not entirely that bad for the relationship of two realms, if an asgardian will be on vanaheim's throne everything will be in asgard's favor.

Odin was deep in these thoughts when a servant informed him "Allfather, young prince is back"

As a father his eyes were also desperate to see his son. No matter he admit it or not he loves loki and both his sons are very dear to him. But he didn't show his love for younger prince so that when the time comes for loki to leave them he will not feel dishearted to leave his father.  
"Very well, thankyou"

Loki was looking for the cause of all these preparations when Amora met him. From his back a voice came "Welcome back, my prince "

He recognised that seductive voice and turn with a smile "it's good to be back, my lady" he took her hand and gave her a kiss on knuckles.

She freed her hand and slowly traced loki's cheek "oh my prince you are so... good to feel. You have no idea how much i missed you"

Smiling loki said "How much do you missed me, my lady"

Coming a little closer and whispering in loki's ear in husky voice "I will tell you if you come with me to my chambers" and she kissed loki's jaw line slowly slowly and when she reached his lips, she gave him a lingering kiss on lips. And when the kiss became deep loki just jolted back. What is he doing? He loves Sigyn.... wait a minute Sigyn, what about her? Is she waiting for him or just moved on? Does she even felt something for him? All these years he just crave to meet her, to see her, to feel her. Loki wants to cry in this moment what is he doing? Is he betraying his love?

"What happened, dear?" 

Without giving any attention to Amora, loki rushed away he needs to see Sigyn and tell her everything. After all her love is the reason he had survived through all these tough education, loneliness, agony. Waiting to meet her one day was the only thing which kept him alive. He is going to meet his love, his life.

Loki was heading towards bifrost, he is the prince of this realm he can use bifrost without anyone's orders. Just as he was passing the training grounds someone catch him in tight hug amd picked him up. Loki struggled to be freed but arms were strong on him.

"I missed you so much brother"he said. Oh it is Thor, loki thought. He was not ready to let loki go. He is his brother and when he thought of them to always be together side by side, the absence of loki it just hurt Thor.

"Brother leave me I have to go."Loki frown in frustration.

"But brother you just arrived. You don't know how much I missed you in every moment, whenever I fight I just keep on remembering you. The way you always get defeated from me."

Loki gave him a questioning stare, narrowing his eyes. Loki respect and love his brother but for now he wants to go and meet someone more important to meet right now." Brother, we will have this conversation later on please"

"What is all this hurry about? Show me what you have learnt from Eldred all these years brother does it made you any better in fighting? Huh?"

As much as Loki crave to meet his love, all these years he also die to meet his family. All the wait for the arrival of loki was clearly displayed in Thor's eyes. And to be honest he also want all those fighting, playing and spending time with his only brother again. No matter how much dominating Thor is Loki always know his brother loves him. So he don't want for his brother to request him one more time and agree for a match. He can wait some more hours to meet his sigyn.

The training grounds filled with spectators to see brothers having a match after all these years. Within few hours whole asgard came to know that Loki is alive and now everyone wants to see how does he look like?

Loki and Thor are with sword. Both are opposite to each other and move slowly in anti-clock wise direction. Thor came forward and strike first, a clear example of who always starts a fight. Some minutes passed dancing in very excellent moves trying to defeat each other but both the brother are equally trained now. But just as Thor started cheating by throwing sand in loki's eyes Loki had to cast a spell and Thor landed far away from Loki. 

Everyone was shocked, the magic, it was strong enough. Now both brothers have lost their swords. They start punching each other, with every punch Thor laughed whether it's on his face or Loki's. Great fight was happening and whenever Thor tried to cheat or run away to grab a new weapon Loki cast spells and very outstanding ones that no one had seen before.

Approaching to royal gardens the queen saw her boys fighting and after watching Thor's strength and Loki's presence of mind her heart fluttered with proud. Truly, Thor is the strongest God of all the nine realms and Loki is the greatest sorcerous ever. 

The whole event became a splendid event to see. The crowd was surprisingly increasing and now the King's attention is also piqued by this fight. The fight which never seems to end.

Both brothers lungs need air, their chests are heavy and their tunics are wet with sweat.  
"Why don't you accept your defeat brother?"

"Why would I? I don't think I am loosing, my dearest big brother" Loki conjured a sword with magic whilst Thor took a sword from nearby rack.

It's not entirely fighting match, because they are teasing, laughing, dodging, sparing, arguing and testing each other. Testing the limits of love for each other in latter's heart. This is their way of telling one another how much they miss each other. Tracks of time was lost and all they are remembering is each other as in their childhood.

Everything is fantastic about this fight. Spectators were enjoying the fight, parents were feeling proud to have such children and brothers were enjoying these moments like reading their own old daily diaries themselves. But just when the fight concluded Loki was so happy that he missed to stop Thor's sword and Thor slipped and the sword penetrated Loki's ribs deeply. Everyone got silent. Thor didn't mean to do that but what has just happened?

Loki was taken to healers and they treat him but the blood was lost too much and one rib is broken. But after long treatment Loki wake up after so many days. And healers advice him not to leave the bed until healed properly. Not matter how much desperate he is to meet Sigyn his body is just not cooperating with him.

It takes two weeks for loki to recover. He healed quickly because of excellent treatment of the healers and proper rest. He, then, decided to go vanaheim. Just as he was going to bifrost, he saw Njord and Freya had just arrived the royal castle of asgard. He thought that all those preparations were for them.

Njord was meeting Odin and Freya was attended by Frigga. Loki asked Thor "Is Njord's grand daughter also here?"

"You mean heir to the throne, Sigyn, yes ofcourse she will be here by tonight. After all the feast is for her honour"

'Oh, so Sigyn is heir now. It's great that she is coming. How much norns think about me.' Loki thought and smiled.

Just as loki entered the feast halls, he saw that beautiful lady, face like a fresh flower, smiling. She is in a peach coloured gown made up of fine shining silk. She is surrounded with girls, she is talking to them not in a very deep conversation though. From this distance he can see how much sigyn has changed all these years. Perfect face with narrow chin, not very skinny but still thin, same hairs but the flicks is cherry coloured again. Examining further he saw those eyes but they are casted download as because of shame or some sadness or worry maybe. He can't see the blue of those eyes.

"Brother don't even try" Thor's voice interrupted his examination.

"What... what are you talking about?"

"I mean, i know it's first time you saw someone like that but I don't want you to have a heartbreak"

Frowning a little as to understand "What do you mean?"

"I mean that lady Sigyn there, is going to get married to theroic."

"What???" Loki feels like someone slapped him and his face become blank.


	6. Binding two lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Sigyn will get married in this chapter...

Loki was stunned to know his Sigyn has been betrothed to someone else. Minutes wondering in his thoughts Loki realised that Thor has gone but he is still staring in that direction. Moving his gaze towards Sigyn again, he decides to talk to her and know whether she is happy with this marriage.

He walked towards Sigyn and ask her for dance.  
"My lady, may I have this pleasure to have a dance with you" extending his hand further.

Sigyn looked at him and remained stunned. She waited for years to see him one more time. All her life she wanted someone to tell her this person is alive. But none of that happened and there he is standing in front of her... alive. Sigyn was standing like dumb, eyes trying to believe that it is true whatever she is looking. She had recognised these eyes and she know who he is but loki thought she didn't recognise him.

"Iam prince Loki, lady. Shall we?" Emphasising to give him her hand. But she was still like dead, lips slightly apart and eyes blinking in disbelief.

One of lady near Sigyn shake her and said "Princess, he is asking for dance"

Sigyn looked at her and then towards loki's hand and than his eyes. A heat surged into Sigyn's body, it's because of anger towards Loki. She felt that he betrayed her all these years spreading rumours of his death, not fulfilling that promise and now coming to her asking her for dance like nothing has ever happened between them and mocking her like this.

Sigyn took his hand and they started dancing slowly where other couples were dancing. She looked at him and he smiled. She felt that heat again in her body, she hate him. Yes, she hate him for everything he did and for everything he is doing.

"Lady Sigyn you have no idea how much I missed you"

"Why do a prince of asgard wasted his time missing a lowly princess of any realm?" Poison was dripping from her words.

"Sigyn dear what? What happened to you? Do you truly don't remember me at all"

"Why would I waste my time remembering you"  
And she pushed him away and ran from the feast.

After long time searching her, he found her in the gardens crying alone facing towards a tree.

He came by and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sigyn I know you are annoyed with me. I should have at least written a letter for you. I am so sorry dear"

Shoving his hand off she was about to leave but loki grab her arm "For making your mood good again I have a lot of time but right now" pulling her closer "tell me Sigyn. Are you happy with this marriage?"

Sigyn didn't reply but started crying again looking at the ground and she left loki alone in the garden.

"I got my answer Sigyn" to himself.

Theroic was coming after solving a fight in the nearby village. Intruders were captivating the village and at last moment only theroic was a reliable choice to send and handle the situation. He managed to freed the village and now he is coming back to royal castle as he is going to marry tomorrow he needs to be there as soon as possible. He had even missed tonight's feast and missed the chance to see his beautiful wife to be. 

He was crossing the mountains with his companions when he noticed a shadow of a man standing. When he asked who is he. The reply was a teethy smile and....

Next morning Sigyn got ready on time looking, well, a princess in her own right. Wearing white gown giving golden shine with embroidery matching to theroic's armour cherry red in colour, wearing golden bands on her upper arms, wrists, waist and neck. A circlet with two cat ear shape on both sides was worn by her. Her same coloured flicks were matching her gown's embroidery.

Theroic was very happy he is going to marry the girl he loves. The first time theroic saw her in vanaheim during several visits with Allfather he just felt all the flood of love for this girl. Her beauty is incomparable and when she speaks. He looked himself in the mirror. After sighing he thought if Valhalla took him right now he will be the happiest man and will have no regrets and no desires remained unfulfilled.

As Sigyn walked the aisle she saw crowd of asgard and everyone was in a great awe to see her beauty which is enhanced with all these accessories. Theroic was standing there smiling and a part of Sigyn wants to run away. But where? Why? And to whom? A great facade was worn by her she was smiling too.

The ceremony begins, all the gods were there to witness the great wedding. They said their vows, hold hands and looked into each other's eyes while doing that. Theroic put a ring with big ruby on Sigyn's finger. Odin announced the couple and let them to kiss each other.

Sadness was clear in her eyes but nothing can be done now that they got married. Theroic stepped forward covering all the difference between their bodies. It is a hard thing after all it is their first kiss. He hold her chin lift her face up and she closed her eyes and they kissed. Few moments after theroic's image dissolve and loki was standing there kissing sigyn and with that all the red colour on her changed into green. Her gown and her flicks too. The ruby on her ring changed into emerald. And gods started whispering.

When Sigyn opened her eyes she was shocked and the whispers of gods were followed by rage and they all started loathing loki, calling him trickster, liar, betrayal amd so much more. Out of shocked Sigyn stepped backward and fall from two three steps of stairs behind her. Njord came there and pick her up. Odin shut everyone up with a loud thud of gungnir."Loki you tricked her in marriage how dare you?"

"Father everything I did was all good for her"

"Good for her, how?"

"Theroic is dead father. He died in the fight to freed that village. Messenger came to me how could I tell everyone about this? You know how much mess had already been created by Thor. I just didn't want any danger to come on asir-vanir relationship. So i thought maybe my efforts could save our realm. After all you promised Njord to arrange Sigyn's marriage"

"I promised her to arrange her marriage with theroic not with anyone" anger increasing in his tone.

"I am just ANYONE for you, father"

Tears streaming through Sigyn's eyes now she hate Loki more tricking her like this. Njord said "Allfather this marriage should be nullified I can't let my child live with this trickster"

"King Njord, I... I am sorry but there is no such law in asgard to break the bonds of matrimony." Ashamed of his son's deeds.

"I can, however, punish him for his deeds. Loki, son of Odin, you have betrayed your realm, hurt a women's feeling, tricked her family with your silly idea, your useless excuses can't fix what you have done. I take your title from you, all luxuries and all the honour. I abandon you from this castle. You can't live here, you have to earn and feed yourself. Anything from the castle you are receiving will not be given to you anymore. Go find your own house, clothes and all necessary items"

Tears dropped from Loki's eyes. How could this person be my father? He looked at Frigga.

Frigga told Odin "My king take your orders back he is our son. How could you be so rude?"

"It's better for you not to intervene queen, this is not a simple matter to be forgotten easily, the relationship of two realms based upon it."

"Ask the girl what she wants" Frigga said

"No matter what she wants he tried to spoil our relations with our allies, he is going to be punished"

Loki looked dishearted but his mother can't do anything now. He turned to leave and Thor stopped him "Loki don't go brother, he must joking. He didn't meant that. Please don't leave"

"Maybe you didn't heard him right brother, I am nothing for him" he turned to Sigyn "I am sorry, for everything. You are free to live wherever you want. I will not drag you with me when I can't myself know how am I going to survive."

He was about to leave the hall " Stop" sigyn said  
"I am going with you"

Odin said "Princess he is a guilty you don't have to be the partner in his punishment"

Njord "Sigyn what are you doing?"

Sigyn said with confidence "My king don't worry about me I will be happier this way. What will you do keeping me in home? This marriage can't be nullified and I can't marry again."

Freya came forward "Yes my king let her go, may be she is also included in this plan. Who knows she wants to marry him"

Sigyn pointed finger towards her with extented arm "Mother, how much noble your thoughts are for me. But you see I am just agreeing upon this marriage because I don't want to spend rest of my life like you having pleasures from random lovers"

"Sigyn!!!"

Njord shut Freya up.

Sigyn move forward to Odin "Allfather, I accept this marriage and wherever my husband lives, I will live with him. This marriage contract is pure and I will not insult it. Maybe this marriage is a trick but now i accept it knowing all the truth and I swear to respect this bond made by yourself till my last breath"

Odin's eyes filled with tears he always wanted a daughter to love his son like her life and he silently wished that Sigyn will love loki as much as she respected this marriage bond. "Always true to your words, lady sigyn, for showing such faith in bond made by me, for standing beside your husband as a great support and for such truthfulness with your words I will give you a title of Goddess of fidelity. Generations will remember and worship you for your loyalty, my dear child, as for Loki's punishment I can't take my orders back, if mistake is done punishment should be given. For you, you can live in castle but rest of the decision is yours."

Sigyn decides to lives with Loki. She left everyone his people, her people and all luxuries just to repect this bond with this trickster.


	7. Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fire demons attacked asgard and kidnapped Loki and Sigyn...

Months passed in the company of Loki and they never talk to each other. As much as Sigyn loved Loki she didn't know whether he also feel same for her. Moreover, the fact that Loki tricked her into marriage was the thing frustrating Sigyn. Deep down in her heart she feels Loki is not the person she always keep on believing he is. He is a trickster, liar and a betrayal.

Loki built an excellent castle for Sigyn. It was not that big but enough for both of them. Loki constantly tried to live on the small money that he earns. Odin agreed to pay whole amount for Sigyn's needs but still for a princess and a prince to earn and live by themselves without servants is a tough job indeed. Thor visits his brother and Frigga also sees his son and daughter often.

Sigyn never let Loki to touch her neither she ever sympathise with poor prince's condition. He always came home tired and exhausted after long days of walking in heat. He always thought that Sigyn is more tired than him so when she sleeps in night he cast some spells to massage her body and to relax her mind.

They sleep together but the distance between them was like distance between two realms. Sometimes Loki thought does he made everything better or just worse. The question never leaves his mind that whether that glow in her eyes which he saw in childhood and on the feast night is love or it's just his imagination. That night he opened one of sigyn's box which is in front of the mirror and he found the flower inside it, the same purple flower he gave Sigyn and a part of him ached and all the loneliness let a tear to slip his cheek. He always knew that she loved him but were his deeds that bad that she can't forgive him.

"I told you not to touch my stuff"

He turned to face her and put the flower in his pocket.  
"I haven't touched anything"

Sigyn looked at him suspiciously "I can't trust you. You lie all the time. You are a trickster and you are a murderer"

Loki can't be able to understand how does she came to know about theroic "What do you mean?"

"I mean one day I went to that village theroic went to save and villagers told me that theroic did freed them and was safety returning to the castle. So the very clear explanation is... you killed him somewhere in the middle way just because you wanted me. Right?"

"Yes, I killed him. He was no match to you. I read your eyes that day you never wanted to marry such oaf. I was not in a mood to kill him I just wanted to tie him or order him as a prince to let me marry you but the veiws he had about you.... I killed him for thinking like that about you"  
Jealousy and anger could be clearly seen in his features.

"My eyes.... what do you know about them? You know nothing. You just fulfil your needs and play with my life just as you wanted. You are nothing but a selfish person who only thinks about himself and no one else"

Loki was hurt but never showed it on his face instead features harden and a dark look spread on his face, he pulled sigyn from her arm so tightly "Now you know me. This is exactly the real me. I am selfish and I never cared for....."

Sigyn turned him with herself and I thud was heard. Sigyn fell in loki's arms.

Loki can't be able to understand what is just happened? Soon he came to know it was a attack. He taken out the arrow from sigyn's back and remain on the floor and grab his sword.

So many more arrows entered their room through windows. Loki decided to leave the castle and fight enemies face to face. He went out holding sigyn's wrist. She was also alert but don't know how to fight.

In the darkness, they saw fire everywhere in asgard. It is definitely surtur's soldiers creating these kinds of magical fires. Loki fought his way through surtur's army. His only focus was to save Sigyn because no matter what, Loki knew that surtur wants revenge from him and he is not going to spare him. So Sigyn should be taken to royal castle so that she could be saved.

Heimdall was also fighting with intruders and he insert his sword in the bifrost's centre and golden translucent protection globe appeared around castle. When loki saw golden globe he didn't know what to do now. His sigyn is wounded and he don't want her to be in any sort of trouble because of him. He hold her tight, her eyes were heavy with pain. She is no warrior. She is so fragile.

The other moment, Loki looked around and saw he is surrounded by thousands of soldiers. There is no way to escape, with unconscious Sigyn and sealed castle he has nowhere to go. There is chaos everywhere and royal soldiers were also fighting to save the king and queen.

Just then a strong pain was felt by Loki in his head and he fell unconscious still holding sigyn in his arms.


	8. Surtur's castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Sigyn left surtur's castle....

Loki didn't know after how long he opened his eyes and when he concentrated in surroundings, he and Sigyn were in the prison. Sigyn was sitting still Loki thought she is still unconscious but when he reach to see her wound her eyes were open. Loki grab her face and ask  
"Sigyn are you well? How is your wound now?"

It seems like she has no energy left because of pain. She wanted to say something but she is so tired. Her body just allowed this much that she lean forward and left her weight on Loki. When Loki checked for wound, nothing was there. He was surprised, to the extent he knows vanir's wound don't recover so fast.

He again grab Sigyn's face. "Sigyn the wound is recovered"

And in return she just smiled but there were tears in her eyes.

Just then a soldier entered in their cell and told Loki "My lord wants his fees to educate you and guess what, he figure out a way to take his fees from you" with a wicked grin he looked at Sigyn.

Loki come in front of Sigyn in a defensive manner. Few more soldiers entered the cell put a band on Loki's head and chained him. Sigyn keeps on screaming as much as she can. But with that band on Loki's head he can't do any magic.

They picked up Sigyn and drag her out of the cell whilst Loki remains struggling in chains.

Some servant changed Sigyn's dress and made her presentable. She keeps on struggling but they took her to surtur's room and tied her legs and hands using different chains with all four corners of the bed.

Servants left the room and afterwards surtur entered the room. He was like a normal being without his crown, not burning like fire and in normal size. Sigyn was thinking what will happen next. She was praying in her heart that Loki would come and save her.

Loki was trying his level best to get out of those chains. He was feeling foolish to have all these powers but can't be able to use to save his wife.

Surtur started caressing Sigyn's body. Sigyn requested him to leave her but surtur gave no heed to her voice. The lust was dripping his eyes.

Sigyn, then, starts screaming. The more and more he touched her, the more she gather her strength to call for help. Surtur kissed Sigyn and even after so much struggle he didn't get off her. Sigyn's screams became louder and louder.

Loki heard Sigyn's screams and without a thought his anger took over his mind and his magic blasts the head band and chains. Soldiers came to fight him when Loki blow off the door of the cell.

Surtur was busy tracing his way through Sigyn's cleavage when he heard sounds of fighting. Sigyn was uncomfortable beneath him and screaming. According to surtur she is in too many clothes as she still wears the gown. Surtur hurried his process but when tried to take off her gown, she bit his hand. Surtur was about to slap Sigyn when his room's door blasts and his hand was stopped by green light around his hand.

Loki's eyes were burning green and looking surtur on his Sigyn boiled his blood and the white portion of his eyes covers with green magical light. His magic throw surtur across the room away from Sigyn. One motion of his hand and Sigyn was unchained.

Surtur tried to attack Loki but it was hard to defeat him as he was surtur's own disciple and a very dedicated one. Moreover when he have all of the Eldred's teachings it is hard to find weakness in his spells. The weakness can't be found in his spells but can be found in his wife.

Surtur reached and took Sigyn in his arm and threaten Loki "Stop!! Or I will take her heart off her body and you know I can do it"

Loki didn't stopped and tried to stop surtur hands but this time surtur's hands slipped through the green light of magic and a grin spread on his face. He found loki's weakness. Loki was fighting with rage driving his magic but when he saw Sigyn in danger he slipped his emotions, his mind dwell between anger, love, worrying, fear and this creates a open end in loki's magic which surtur broke.

Surtur insert his hand by so much force in sigyn's ribs from back, it tore her skin and he reached her heart. Sigyn mouth was open, head leaned backward, she can't even scream just hollow breaths were leaving her mouth. Loki felt defeated, if this person surtur is holding died, all his life will be null. He spent all his life thinking about Sigyn. He spent his life dreaming to live with Sigyn, marrying, have babies together, sitting on the throne with Sigyn as his queen. All this, he wants to do it. It is like his only wish to have life with her. No one else holds as much place in his heart as she holds.

Loki screamed "No! No no no no no no no no.... Please surtur leave her, just leave her"

Breaths were choking in sigyn's throat.

"I will tell you... i will... i will tell you how you can kill Eldred, where is his spirit"

"Where tell me" surtur asked

"There is a cave in alfheim, it is a distinguished cave just one of its kind. It is blue in colour. You will find it on far south end. There is a latern and his spirit is in that latern. Extinguish it and Eldred will die"

"How do I know you are not lying"

"You are holding my precious wife what else you expect me but to say the truth only"

Surtur took off his hand of Sigyn's body and throw her on the floor. Loki took her in his arms.

"Get out of my castle" and surtur grab Loki's chin harshly and said "if you betray me trickster, I am coming for you"

Loki scoop sigyn in his arms and took her away from the castle. After coming at safe distance Loki burnt the entire castle. He knows nothing will happen to fire demons with fire. But this gives him little satisfaction.


	9. The way back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki found a way back to asgard and discovered Sigyn's truth on the way back and met Thor.....

When Sigyn woke up she saw there was a bandage around her chest lower ribs were covered, her gown's bodice was off and Loki's overcoat was there on her. She looked around but can't be able to find Loki. She took the overcoat and wear it.

She was finding him for so long and then she found him sitting on the log of broken tree near a river talking to someone. She came closer to see whose there. She remain hidden behind a tree behind Loki and saw that he was talking to a bird.

"You know I have tried to call Heimdall a thousand times but he is not reply and I don't know how to get off this realm. I mean I can't remember. Last time it seems easy but now I can't be able to figure out the way back to that tree which could take us to asgard"

The bird chirps a little in between Loki's talks and he keeps on talking to that bird.

Sigyn was listening him and her eyes studied his whole figure from the back. His legs opened wide, knees bend, his elbows resting on knees, his long raven hairs, those broad shoulders, body going narrow from hips, his slightly leaned forward body, the movement of his hands like a perfect explainer and his voice... that strong sincere voice with the charm to convince someone or to kill someone merely by words.

Sigyn was drown in her thoughts when Loki's words piqued her attention.

"I mean when will she understand I love her and she is so important to me like my every breath. Oh, will she ever be mine? I love her from the day I first saw her. What matters is I can't see her having life with anyone else. Betraying or not she is mine.... She is mine... norns know it. I just made efforts to save her......"

Sigyn feel so joyous she step forward to listen more clearly and a twing cracked beneath her foot. Loki saw in that direction but sigyn hide behind the tree. Loki keeps on talking again and with all the happiness in her heart she left and came to cave Loki left her in.

Sigyn was struggling with the back strips of her bodice to tie it when Loki entered screaming "I have found a way to go back" but stopped to see Sigyn struggling.

Sigyn looked at him but again started tying her bodice. Loki came behind her and took strips from her. He was tying all strips and his cold fingers were tickling Sigyn's back, sending shivers in her body. When it's all tied up, he turned Sigyn and hugged her. She tried to hug him back but so long she showed him her anger, it's hard to show love all the sudden. He came closer and his lips were hovering over her's, his hand was tracing her spine and she was ready to kiss him. Their lips met and Loki started kissing her, his grip was hard and just when his hand touched her wound she winced with pain "Loki"

Loki considered it her disapproval and stepped back with disappointed look on his face. "I found a way to go back. Let's go"  
And he left the cave and she quickly followed him.

They walked for whole day and only in one direction. Sigyn was feeling so tired so she requested loki to spend night by taking some rest and not walking. They rested under a tree there were rocks all over. The climate was actually cold. Loki lit the fire but saw that Sigyn was still shivering. She looked at him like requesting for help. Loki was very upset of Sigyn's behaviour so he ignored her. Finally Sigyn asked him "I am feeling cold can you... can you sit closer to me"

"Here... take my overcoat"

"But then you will feel cold"

Loki threw overcoat in her lap "why do you even care?" And he walked away from her. He laid on the opposite side of the fire and surprisingly he was not feeling cold. Just then he felt a weight on his back. Sigyn laid closer to him sharing the overcoat and she slept their cuddling with Loki. For the rest of the night Loki didn't move at all. It was the first time his wife showed some affection to him moreover he don't want to wake her up.

When the dawn breaks, Loki woke up Sigyn was still holding him. The fire extinguished but thankfully Sigyn was not cold anymore. Loki left her laying there and started calculating something. Something move behind him and the wincing sound was heard by Loki. He got remind of Sigyn's wounds. Loki take off her bandage and was stunned to see the wound was recovered again. This can't be possible the wound was quite big, it can't be recovered so easily.

Loki said thoughtfully "the... wound has recovered but I don't... understand how?"

Sigyn gave him a weak smile.

"Do you know how it happens?"

Sigyn nodded.

Loki raised his eyebrows in questionable manner.

Sigyn started explaining "I am... umm... I don't know it happens all the time whenever I got wounded, disappears after sometime"

"What? You mean the wound's still there not healed but just disappeared. How? I don't think it happens to vanirs"

"I am not a vanir"

"What?"

"Grandfather never directly told me but i have heard many rumours. They say he adopted me, i was abandoned by my parents. There are other realms in the universe. Once he made a plane to travel and discover new realms, other than nine, he found me in one of those realms. No one knows my origin or the realm I belong to, not even grandfather himself. No one felt any difference in me thats why all think it is a rumour and I'm Freya's daughter. But I can feel the difference. My wounds disappear, I can sometimes read mind and so much more"

"So it's still hurting you?"

"Yes" she nodded.

"How do I dress your wound if I can't be able to see it"

"I can do magic, they will appear but just few moments"

"That will be enough"

Sigyn cast a spell and wounds appeared. Not just the wound given by surtur but the wound of arrow above it appeared and when Loki was treating them he saw more wounds on her arms and all over. Some wounds were recovering, some recovered with scars and some were still fresh. They disappeared shortly and Loki knew there will definitely be more wounds.

"When did you get wounded this much?"

"They are wounds of my whole life. They never recover properly and they recover very slowly"

They started walking again. First time in all these years she talked to him this much and Loki wanted to hear that voice more. He wanted to know his sigyn fully. "So... the pain was always there?"

"Hmm.." She nodded.

"How could you live with all the pain?" He thought in his mind whether the pain of all those wounds will be more than the pain of giving birth. He just wanted to know how much pain his beloved was handling at a moment.

"I am used to it now.... but this time... my heart is aching. It's aching so badly. Is the wound very big and deep?"

Loki's heart ached knowing the pain his Sigyn was tackling with and also felt like standing in front of the dumbest creature of universe. He can't be able to understand why she is so innocent. His mind wanted to tell her 'he almost killed you and squeezed your heart, a whole big hand was driven through your body what else you expect me to say by asking is the wound very deep'.  
"It... it will be fine"  
And he started walking again.

She asked him "where are we going exactly?"

"A star is going to fall towards the north, we are going to meet it"

"What? Why? And who told you the star will fall?"

"A bird. A bird told me that at this time of a century star falls and whosoever found that star first that star will fulfil their one wish"

"And you going to wish what?"

"I'll ask him the way to home"

"If I were you, I would have wished something else"

A part of Loki wanted to agree she means she would have wished something related to him but he didn't know whether that could really be true. He ignored what is the meaning of her words.

"You know mother told me once that my father had once found a fallen star and tried to save his life but when a star falls it means it's near his death. That star asked for my father to wish something and my father asked for a tool which would be a perfect companion for any king, to hold his power and put it in a right direction. The star took out the metal from his heart and made a hammer with magic. I don't know why father gave it to Thor. May be he didn't trust him that he could hold his powers well. By the way, it's an obligation for star to fulfil the wish of...."

"Loki, Allfather gave him hammer because he is going to be the king"

Loki looked upward from path and turned. "Do you think father will make him the king?"

"He is first in line to the throne. Why not?"

"That rule doesn't applicable in our realm. The one who's worthy will be the king"

"And you think you are more worthy than him?" Sigyn looked far away they were loosing light "Loki when will star fall?"

Loki looked in the same direction "tonight"

"Where exactly?"

"He said north"

Sigyn give him a pathetic look 'Does he even know that that was just a bird'

"What? The bird was talking to me"

"The bird was merely chirping, Loki"

"No, it was... wait... how do you know it was just chirping"

"Yeah... umm... north! that way, come on" and she started walking before Loki.

Loki was thinking how much Sigyn has heard. He stopped her "the bird mentioned the circle of hills and I think we are at right place" he pointed hills. There were ten hills in a circle but where will the star fall?

Loki said "we have climbed one hill but we have to be at the right place at right time. If we won't be able to find it before anyone or if he passed before our arrival, we will be stuck here forever.

"Do you mind being with me here forever?" She flirted. Loki looked him like a fool. She stepped forward and examine every hill. No logic could be settled on where will it fall. "Fine, if thats the only option"

"What??"

"I'll use magic and create a path from one peak to another"

"You can do it?"

"I never tried it but I think I will do it"

"Fine, show me first"

Sigyn took a deep breath and tried to concentrate extending her hands but nothing happened. Loki was watching like a curious spectator. Sigyn looked at him.

Loki asked "what?" Raising his eyebrows.

"You are too much of a distraction"

"What? What have I done?"

"Stop staring me"

"Oh, fine" he started looking at ground.

Sigyn tried a lot but nothing happened. Her eyes were closed and Loki looked at her and felt like some child is in front of him and he smiled. He went behind Sigyn and said "Alright listen"  
Sigyn opened her eyes.  
"Close them if you can't concentrate" she followed his directions.  
"Now don't puzzle your mind make it clear and concentrate on what you want to do" He placed a hand on her shoulder. "And think that you can do...."

Loki felt like something transferred through his body to Sigyn's body. He felt a jerk and she made a path through one hill to the adjacent one. He didn't understand what happened. She was very happy to cast a spell successfully.

Loki said "fine now try to do it again"

Sigyn closed her eyes again and tried concentrate. Loki saw the star fell four hills away from them and said "Sigyn we don't have time just do it quickly"  
Sigyn tried her best but nothing happened. Then Loki again touched her and the path appeared. Loki felt same as earlier. They walked the path together. It was a strange feeling for Loki, Sigyn was the one doing magic but Loki felt like he is using his powers.

They reached the hill where the star was fallen. The star was a female. Sigyn felt pity and ask how could she ease the fallen star's pain. Loki cast a spell to ease the pain. Loki asked the star if she could tell the way for the tree which could take them to asgard.

The star said "follow the sun, follow the moon, feets are walking day, night and noon, stop not until day three, and you will find your tree"

Sigyn touched the star as she was taking her last breaths. The star was stunned at Sigyn's touch. "Who are you?"

"What? I am Sigyn, princess of vanaheim"

"No you are a moonstar"

"What? What it means?"

"You are the perfect one to keep this. This is my family's sword, great wars had been fought by this sword. You are only left one of your kind Sigyn and I am giving this to you so that you will protect yourself. You will have so many enemies once everyone will know you are moonstar"

"What It's mean I am a moonstar?"

"You are a child of moonstar and a celestial. A moonstar is a type of star which have it's own power and it can observe others po...." She died

Sigyn wanted to listen more about herself to know who is she but there is no way now.

Loki took the sword "what is written on it? It's not the language from nine realms"

"It's written that never willing gift it to someone else if you do, your powers will be transferred to the latter one"

"You can read their language thats... great"

"I am feeling something"

"It's fine. It happens when you learn something new"

"No Loki I mean I am feeling someone approaching us"

Loki became ready to attack and Sigyn was also holding a sword. The attackers attack and Loki and Sigyn also attack them but all the sudden they all stopped. The faces were familiar.

Loki said "Thor, what are you all doing here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about Ego (guardians of the galaxy vol 2) has so many relationships with different types of inhabitants of various planets. So picked up idea from there. Ego and a moonstar would have given birth to Sigyn. But her mother died giving birth and child was abandon on some planet when Njord adopted her. I like this idea. Why can't Sigyn be a celestial?


	10. Love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki got wounded and Sigyn felt so worried... She expressed her feelings to Loki..

"So during the attack bifrost was damaged, it can only send someone but can't bring back to asgard. Father send us to save you and told us to find yggdrasil tree" Thor finished his story.

"What? What about yggdrasil?" Loki asked.

"The demons entered the room where yggdrasil was there and they cut it's roots and branches"

"Our great great great great grandmother bound that tree with love. Let me guess, tree would have thought it's the insult to be cut and left our realm"

"Yes, but father said it was all written in prophesies of asgard like the prophecy of ragnarok"

"Thats good for us because the star told us how to find the tree" Sigyn said.

Loki didn't correct her because it will be too much to explain how did he know about the other tree that connects two realms so he remained silent.

"What did exactly the star said?" Fendral asked.

"It's some kind of twisted sentences. May be because she was dying and can't be able to direct her tongue properly" Sigyn said.

Loki tried to explain "it was...."

Thor cut him off "What does she say anyway?"

Sigyn tried to remember "It was more or like follow sun and moon and day and night, then there was... what was that... She said three and then something with tree"

Loki tried to say again " it was not....."

Sif interrupted "so its like following something and then three. What does three means"

Loki tried again " she referred to...."

Volstagg said "oh, it's so easy I understood that. It just that we have to follow and we have to follow three trees"

Loki felt frustrated standing among fools. He didn't try to interfere again and started enjoying the scene.

Thor came forward "stop! I understood that. You... you all need a leader to follow and he should be followed only by three then it will work like some spell and we will found yggdrasil"

Fendral said clapping Thor's shoulder "And we all know who is the best leader here"

Thor's chest swell with pride and Loki was actually enjoying the moment.

Sigyn said "atleast we should start moving"

They all came down the hill, there were rocks all over big ones and they were in a line. They all had to cross that line so they started climbing big rocks and jump on the other side of the rock.

Everyone was moving when Loki stopped and sigyn collided with him. When she saw why he stopped she was stunned.

Thor said "very well, it's like wall of rocks and we have to cross it"

The whole team was then staring in same direction. It was a giant serphent's head. It was made up of rocks and now everyone understood that the wall of rocks was the body of this serpent.

Loki said "we have to cross this as quietly as much possible"

Everyone tried to cross the rocks quietly but the serpent woke up and started staring them. Now serpent tried to kill everyone and everyone were defending themselves. So many spells and weapons were used but no weapon could be able to penetrate it's skin. Loki took a sword from Sif's belt and ran towards serpent. Serpent opened his mouth Loki tried to fight it but serpent's tooth cut Loki's skin and he fell down. At that time, warriors the three distracted serpent and Thor took Loki to save side. Sigyn came running towards Loki and checked the wound. She tore Loki's tunic and tied his right arm from bicep tightly so that poison won't spread in his body.

Sigyn scolded "What were you trying to do?"

Loki said "the only way to take it down was to attack his head from inside of mouth"

Thor looked worried "but brother you should have taken our help. Who told you to run alone and fight"

Loki said "I am fine, now listen to me..."

Sigyn cut him "no you listen stay here. We will fight"

"What? No no no no no no you are no warrior Sigga I won't let you risk your life"

Loki and Sigyn looked at each other and flood of emotions run through their bodies. Its been centuries Loki called Sigyn like that. Thor's voice broke their thoughts "listen to me, we have to work together. Loki just cast spells to distract and I will hit his head with hammer and he will die"

They all went back and started distracting serpent. Volstagg hit him harshly, when he came to eat volstagg Sif came in between and cut off his upper teeth with sword. When serpent screamed Hogan put a rope in his mouth. Serpent was in pain, Loki cast a spell and brought his head downward when Fendral cut his lower teeth and Thor hit his body. At last, serpent threw Sigyn away and Loki screamed. He tried to eat Sigyn when Loki cast a spell to blur his vision. Loki screamed loudly "Thor now"

Thor came flying and hit his hammer on serpent's head with lighting. Loki screamed again "Thor no stop"  
Thor stopped giving lighting jolts to fry it.

Everyone saw Sigyn lying beneath serpent she also inserted her sword in serpent's head from inside of mouth in the process she also get shocks.

Loki ran towards Sigyn and shake her.  
"Hey"

Sigyn said weakly "I am fine. It's alright"

They all rested for a while and now the big issue is what will happen to loki. His arm was turning blue slowly with the effect of poison. Sigyn and Thor discussed about getting another poison and gave it to Loki but from where? 

Loki was standing on the cliff far away from everyone while others were discussing about cure. Sigyn came to find Loki.

"Hey, everything will be fine"

Loki smiled a little "really, why do you care?"

Sigyn started crying and place her head on Loki's shoulder "I don't want to loose you. What will happen to me?"

"Sigyn?" Loki wanted to know what's in her heart.

"Loki, I can't live without you. You are my everything. Ask my heart it's beating only for you. I don't feel like this for you because... because you are a prince or something. My heart belongs to you and I knew it from the day we met"  
She placed a hand on his cheek  
"Loki no matter what you do, how you do, I know that my loki could never hurt anyone. You are mischievous, you are trickster it doesn't matter... nothing matters for me... just you. I... I will fight everyone, i will do everything in my power to save you, love. I won't let you die. You can't leave me so easily"

"You call me... love"

"It's because.... because " It was just so hard to express for Sigyn.

Loki placed his hand on her's "say it Sigga please"

"Because I... I love you, Loki"

Loki closed his eyes leaned to her hand. "Why do you took so much time to say that"

"I love you... i love you... I'll never leave you now"

"Even if I die right now I have no regrets no desires left. Peaceful death just in your arms, love"

"Sh... sh... don't say that you will not die, not before me"

"Sigyn, it's my last day will you complete my last wish"

"This is not your last day, love and I will fulfil your all wishes forever"

"Sigyn" Loki casted his eyes downward because he didn't know whether he was worthy of it or not.  
"Just.... complete this marriage"

Sigyn took his face lift it up and she kissed him. Loki let her kiss him first and he then started kissing back. It was a perfect open mouth kiss. They spend whole night loving each other, embracing, caressing each other and talking and sleep didn't touched their eyes for the whole night. Norns know their marriage was completed that night and only witness were stars, rocks and trees. From that night they know each other's bodies so well.


	11. Finding cure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn and Thor went to find a cure for Loki and Freya gave them a cure...

When Sigyn woke up, she saw Loki's arm totally turned blue. She wore all her clothes. As much as she wanted to drown in the memories of last night she can't stop worrying about Loki. Thor's voice was heard from far. He was finding Loki. Sigyn tried to wake Loki up, she was worried if Thor will see him naked what will he think? She shaked Loki but it felt like he has no feelings left in his arm. She called him and Loki woke up. He tried hard to put on his clothes but his arm was like dead. Sigyn helped him with his clothes.

"Loki, I can cure you" Sigyn said.

"Really? How?"

"It's my magic. I have had cured wounds of many people "

"Thats good, but last time you tried to do magic it costs me. There is no spell which costs nothing and a spell powerful like this... tell me what will happen to you in return of curing me"

"That doesn't matter at all. You should be the one to be safe"

"And you will not be saved. Right?"

Sigyn didn't gave any answer.

"Oh, come on Sigyn. You think that you will fool me? I am the one of the sorcerous in all the nine realms who knew every magic"

"I can save you with this Loki I did it earlier"

"No, it will cost you in pains"

"My powers will be used, nothing else will happen"

"You don't know spell very well and you want me to allow you to do such stupidity, let you cure me, use your powers when you don't know how to tackle them and let you risk your life. You could die"

"I don't care" holding his face in her hands "all I need is you to be safe"

"It's a attempt of killing yourself"

Thor came there and said "sorry, if I am interrupting but we all need to talk..." Thor stopped when he saw Sigyn's dress was open from the back and he turned away. "Sorry"

Sigyn was ashamed that she can't be able to tie her gown and Thor saw her like this. She turned back and Loki tied her gown.

Loki Sigyn and everyone discussed the possibilities of finding another poison. It was decided that everyone will scatter in pairs and find cure. Loki tried to go with Sigyn but his body was becoming weaker the only thing saving poison from spreading all over was tie bind by Sigyn. So it was decided everyone will go in different directions. Thor and Sigyn, fendral and sif, hogun and volstagg were paired and moved in different directions and it was decided to meet again at the place where they left Loki exactly by the night. 

Thor and Sigyn search for whole day, the moving sun above them was worrying them more. If the poison will reach Loki's heart he will die. Sigyn don't want to even think about Loki's death. By the evening Sigyn started running, casting random spells, she herself don't have any idea about any spell she casted. She started wondering like crazy person. Thor tried to calm her down. She just collapse on the ground and started crying. As much Thor was afraid to loose his brother, he was also worried about Sigyn. He knew that she can't live without Loki and he cared for her deeply. After all she is his sister and his responsibility at this time.

Sigyn was crying in Thor's arms "My prince, what will happen if he will die. I can't be able to live with that"

"Nothing will happen to loki. I promise you... i promise you. Please stop crying" looking at far away Thor saw something  
"Sigyn is that a castle?"

Sigyn looked in that direction and she remained shocked "It's vanaheim's castle"

"But how do we get here?"

Sigyn took Thor's hand and took him with her " come with me"

"What does the princess of asgard doing here?" A new voice intervened.

When Thor and sigyn turned back they saw Freya was standing there.

Sigyn said "mother?"

"Ofcourse me" Freya said giving smile.

"How do we get here in vanaheim?" Thor asked.

"I am as much surprised as you are, my prince. At this time of day no one can find me except the pairs in true love" Freya said

Sigyn left Thor's arm and stepped away from him "what rubbish are you saying?"

"Oh, Sigyn why would I lie to you? You need me thats why you found me. When two lovers wanted something for their love, I always help them. After all I am the goddess of love"

"Do you ever in your life say something to relax me? Why are you like this, always saying nonsense about me? I am not like you. I loved only and only one person"

"And you want something for him?"

"We want a cure to poison, can you help us?" Thor said putting hand on Sigyns shoulder to calm her down.

"I don't have any cure.... but I have a potion. It is very dangerous if you drink it, it's poison, if you apply on wound it's healing ointment, if you can absorb it's power it will destroy you and everyone. It can do anything. It can save you or it can unleash the monster within you"

"I think that could help. Can you please give that to us?"

"Hmm.... that's great but you see son of Odin, there is always a price to everything"

Sigyn came forward "then tell me it's price"

"You two have to die"

Both looked up at Freya.

"What?" Thor was shocked.

"Leave her, my prince. We are in vanaheim now, grandfather will help us" Sigyn was angry.

"Oh my daughter, always so doubtful about me. But I can't do anything. Can't let you leave and can't help you until you prove that you love each other. I wonder why odinson refused to marry you if he loves you so much. Oh let me guess he fell in love with you after the marriage. Goddess of fidelity and a betrayal, how interesting"

"You are getting it wrong Freya I love her but not like you think. I love her because she is the person my brother hold most dear, she is his happiness and it's my duty to protect her....."

Just before he could say more Freya cast a spell and Sigyn felt something is choking her. She started coughing and grab her throat. Thor was worried for her. He tried to help her and then shouted "hey! Stop it don't do this. Please Freya please"  
When he saw Sigyn was almost dying he screamed "Kill me instead of her, please let her go"

Freya looked at him and smiled and disabled the spell. Thor said "take me let her go please. Give her cure let her go"

Freya doesn't seem little bit convinced. She casted another spell and Thor collapse on the ground.  
Sigyn looked at him and tried to wake him up but no response was there like he was dead. Firstly Sigyn threaten her but then she started begging "mother why are you doing this. What is my fault? You never gave me mother's love, atleast don't snatch my family from me now. Please I beg before you leave us and let us go my husband is dying and we need to save him"

Sigyn falls on Freya's feet "please I will do whatever you want just let him go. All we asked for was cure if you can't give it atleast let go"

Freya said "you have to drink a potion"

"A potion why?"

"If you want Thor odinson's life back"

Sigyn looked at his body.

"And if you want the cure"

Sigyn looked at her " fine where is the potion"

Freya conjured a bowl of potion and gave it to sigyn. "Here drink it. Let me tell you, you can loose anything after drinking this. You could become blind, deaf, dumb, you can loose your parts or can become insane. More importantly you could die"

Sigyn didn't give it a second thought and started drinking it. She instantly started coughing. She can't be able to swallow it. 

"You have to drink it all Sigyn"

Sigyn picked up bowl and started drinking again. It tastes like worse than poison, hotter than burning coals and with every drop she engulf, she felt like her whole system was coming out, her vision blurred, her hands were shivering, she can't be able to hear anything and she can't be able to understand anything but she didn't stop. After what seems like hours for Sigyn she finished it. She swallowed every drop by thinking about loki's life. She wanted to save him no one else was in her mind. After that Sigyn collapse on the ground and she thought she is about to die.

Freya casted a spell again and Thor woke up. She gave him the potion and told him to go and save his brother.

"I am not leaving without Sigyn"

"She sacrificed her life to save you and save her husband so just go"

"No I am not leaving without her. She is my responsibility. Even if I will save Loki he can't live without her. I can't let my brother led a life in agony and pain...." Thor saw Sigyn moved a little and he shake her. He was happy to see her alive.

Freya started saying "at this time of day, I am no one's mother, daughter or any relative. I am only goddess of love at this time and only a pair in true love can find me and I am obliged to fulfil their wish after testing their love. It is a hard test but... one who fulfils it is in true love"

Sigyn said aggressively "we don't love each other. Stop saying that again and again"

Freya smiled "but today I came to know that it is not necessary for a pair to be in true love with each other. It is the first time a brother and a wife came to me instead of lovers. You two loved him truly but I can say Thor's love is much more greater than anyone because not only he loves his brother but he also loved his family. Thor knew whats precious for Loki and he respected everything related to Loki. I have given you potion, you can go now"

Thor requested "can you direct us the way back to where we left loki"

"Loki is in asgard's forests. You should take the stairs" she said looking at Sigyn and vanished in thin air.

Thor asked "what did she said"

Sigyn grab his hand and took him with her. They keep running and there was a water fall at the end where Sigyn stopped. She told him to follow her and they went under waterfall there was cave. Sigyn went deeper and deeper inside the cave and Thor kept on following her. At last she started climbing stairs and those stairs took them to the other open end of the cave. They came out and climbed the hill in front of them. At last they reach the same hill where they left Loki.

Sigyn ran in loki's direction, all others were surrounding him as they came back from search but found nothing. Loki was nearly dead. His chest also turned blue by then and there were no expression on his face. "Love, I am here nothing will happen to you now". Loki gave her weak smile. Sigyn took one of that giant serpent's tooth and dipped in the potion and stabbed Loki's arm. That tooth vanished after decaying instantly. They waited for few minutes for potion to work but nothing happened.

Thor's worry increased even more and he felt like almost crying for his brother.

Sigyn placed hand on Loki's heart and started enchanting some spell. Loki's eyes grew bigger with horror. He tried to stop her but no energy was left within him. Sigyn's breathing become heavy and her face covers with sweat and tears. Even if she can do this spell her mind is not constant right now. She was worried to loose her husband and that fear was making her more confused. Besides, this magic could cost her with her life. Loki tried harder to do something to save her. Sigyn was not ready to stop. Everyone was confused to see what's happening. Loki conjured a dagger and stabbed Sigyn's shoulder. Sigyn's whole concentration broke and she started crying louder.

"Why don't you let me save you? You will die. I will never forgive you for this"

"Hey look" sif pointed towards Loki's arm. The bluish skin started turning normal again.

Sigyn grabbed his arm and then looked at him she felt relieved and she hugged Loki and kissed him several times. Thor also hugged Loki and felt relaxed to see his brother is fine. Everyone were happy for him.


	12. Do you love me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki was cured and now he wanted to know whether Sigyn loves him or not... Sigyn found a man who told her about her future...

Loki explained the saying of the star "she wanted to say we have to follow sun and moon for three days continuously without any pause or rest. At the end of the third day we will find tree" Loki still believed that the tree star was referring was the tree which took Loki to asgard last time when he escaped.

Sigyn was confused and thinking something. Loki asked "what are you thinking?"

Sigyn said "Loki we are in asgard then why can't we just go back home"

Thor said "yes she is right. Freya told us you are on asgard she told us the way back and thats how we came here"

Fendral "may be she was lying. How could we travelled back to asgard and you travelled to vanaheim? This is impossible right?"

Loki said "I have read the history when the yggdrasil tree was not bound by our great great grandmother, it's branches took travellers to anywhere. There were no differentiation between one from the other realms. That's exactly how we came to know that other realms also exist. Now the tree is free all the spells on it doesn't work. I think thats how we travelled all these realms"

Sigyn said "but I have used that way before through which we came here. I thought it was in vanaheim"

Thor said "Even if we are in asgard then also we have to find the way back and for that we need to find the tree"

Loki said "Alright then, when the sun comes up in veiw we will start following it's direction. Let's prepare ourselves for a long restless journey"

Sigyn was busy in collecting as much eatables as possible and Loki was watching her. He was happy to think about the memories of their night together. Loki wanted to assure his fear is wrong that Sigyn showed all love to him because he was dying and that she loves Thor because only two person in true love could find goddess of love. He took her hand "come with me"

Sigyn walked with him. They found a place away from everyone. "Loki, you know we don't have time for this. We have to prepare ourselves for the journey"

Loki hold her in his arms "that I know but it is important for me to know whether you still love me or that was just a momentary change"

Sigyn hold his shoulders "I still love you and I'll always do" she took his face and kissed him. They were hungry and wanted each other desperately. Sigyn tried to broke kiss many times she wanted to concentrate on preparations but Loki was not at all ready to leave her. Loki's control was diluting and all he was concentrating was her body. He wants her today. The other night they shared together was like farewell for Loki. Everything was in control that night but now when everything is fine, Loki wants her like crazy. In their kiss she opened her eyes she was shocked to see Loki's eyes were red. She jumped away from him in fear.

Loki felt frustrated and his rage overtook him. He thought he was absolutely right to think that Sigyn didn't actually love him. She was just lying to him as he was dying. "I knew it. You never loved me. It was all because you felt sympathy for a dying person. Why did you saved me then? It would have been better if you didn't saved me at all" he shouted all the words in full volume.

Sigyn tried to explain. She hold his arm "no Loki just try to understand"

Loki shoved her hand off and left that place, pushing her away from him.

Sigyn was so stunned to see her husband with red eyes instead of green ones. She can't be able to understand what actually happened. She suddenly thought that Loki might not hurt himself. Whatever has happened to him, he is angry and can do anything at this point as he is upset because of her actions.

Sigyn decides to run after Loki. She run behind him, after few minutes of finding she started worrying about Loki's absence. She was wondering for Loki, her gown stuck the bushes and she fell down. She was already very confused and worried and was about to cry. When she fell down she started crying and calling Loki's name.

When Loki left Sigyn he was so angry. Even Sigyn didn't stopped him from going that clearly means that she didn't love him, not even cared him ever. After walking a long distance he stopped to think what to do. He feels like crying, all these years and she still doesn't love him. It pierce his heart to think that she never ever loved him at all. Loki started crying and screaming. His knees collapse down on the ground and he felt like defeated. No battle, no war, no weapons were there but he was defeated by his lady love. All the sudden his melancholy overtook him and he feel like dying at that moment. He then started searching a way to die.

Sigyn was wondering like crazy and screaming Loki's name, calling him. She found a cave in front of her and she thought that Loki will definitely be here because at this time Loki needs quiet and calm atmosphere and nothing is better than this cave. She went inside the cave.

A person was standing inside the cave at the cliff. It feels like he was ready to jump from that cliff. She ran towards him and pulled him back. "Loki you can't...."  
She remained stunned to see he was not Loki.  
"Sorry I thought you are my husband" she felt ashamed for her act.

"It's fine but I was not even trying to die"

"I am sorry again. I was just finding my....."

"Husband? "

"Yes how do you know?"

The person smiled "I know everything. Everything about you and everyone"

Sigyn's eyebrows knit in confusion "I can't understand. How do you know about me?"

He smiled again "at this moment, what's important for you to know that no one can save your relationship. He, Whom did you love will... he is a monster"

Sigyn become angry "hey, don't you dare call him monster. He is my husband, my love... but why am I giving you explanation. You are just a fool"  
Sigyn turned to leave the cave.

"Do you see his eyes today?"

She stopped and thought how did he know?  
"Were you spying on us? "  
She took her sword pointed it towards the person.  
"Who are you?"

"Who am I? How do I know? Doesn't matter. What matters is that your life is in danger. Let that trickster die today. Trust me he and you, both will be saved from.... worse scenarios"

"What? " 

"If he lives today his life will be hell one day. You will face consequences.... bad ones. He loves you, you love him but norns have something else decided for you"

Sigyn was becoming more and more scared and tears were slipping away from her eyes.

"You... you will suffer. He will suffer and no one will be their to save him. You will not die, you can't be able to live. Murder, curse, war, destruction, doubts, violence, secrets I can see all this in your future. Norns could kill me for this. They don't want me to tell you but I don't want anyone to have fate like yours. I have come here to warn you. Let him die. It would be better death for him and better life for you"

"Why are you saying this? What have I done wrong?"

"Your fate is knit with Loki. He broke rules, many rules of this life. Norns will never forgive him and you will suffer. Don't save him. He is going to die"

Sigyn ran for saving Loki. She was so exhausted of crying so much but right now her first priority is to save her husband. She didn't stop to hear his last words.

"You are ruining everything. If you will save him, you will loose another gem. Its asgard's. You have already lost it's three infinity stones. Sigyn..." and norns killed him for revealing fates written by them to someone.

Sigyn found Loki near a cliff he was standing there like a insane person who is boiling with rage and jealousy. If Sigyn is his strength to control his emotions then she is also his weakness because of which he can't handle his feelings anymore. Sigyn came closer to Loki and saw that he was constantly looking at the cliff's ending. She can't understand what Loki was doing. She shaked him "Loki Loki what's happening? What are you staring at? What is there Loki? Loki"

Loki shoved her and screamed loudly looking in the same direction. Sigyn tried to see what he was staring. She focused there and she feels like she is in the royal castle walking towards the throne room.

Doors of throne room opened and stepped in. Odin was sitting on the throne he stood up and came down to her.  
"Sigyn, your crimes are so deep to be forgiven. So as your punishment, I took your title back. You are no longer goddess of fidelity and no longer my son's wife. I banish you from asgard"

Sigyn started crying and she looked at Frigga for help and then towards Thor. Both of them casted their heads down. She then looked towards Loki. Loki came near her. He was all dressed in royal armour and clothes. There was no love in his eyes. They were like green stones. "Haven't you heard Sigyn. Allfather said you are banished. Now GET OUT" his eyes turned red by the end of the sentence and he pulled her from arm so tightly and throw her on the floor in the direction of the gate.

Sigyn dropped on her knees and screamed. Then she saw Thor came there and destroyed the cliff with lighting and he was holding Loki in his arms. Loki was looking like dead and Sigyn's eyes can't focus anymore and all she saw next was dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The infinity stones that person talked about were lost by Loki and Sigyn in their journey back to asgard. In my view, every stone was in asgard but scattered eventually like aether was already hidden by Bore (Odin's father), so it is ultimately in asgard's possession. Tesseract cube is in asgard's weapons vault. The three infinity stones that were already lost by them are soul stone (I try not to decide where it was or where it is), power stone was that purple flower (Loki gave to sigyn in their first meeting) that Loki put in his pocket was lost when surtur's soldiers took them from asgard, time stone (eye of agamotto) was in that stony serpent's green shiny eye whom Thor killed when it hurt Loki. It's eye fell when it died and that stone is still in that eye. The fourth one they lost when Thor destroyed that cliff. Mind stone in scepter was there thats why Loki and Sigyn saw their fears in front of them. Mind stone showed them illusions and Thor destroyed that cliff. So only tesseract is left. All the stones scattered in universe and some people captured them, some found them and we saw them at their places in the movies accordingly.


	13. Universe tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yggdrasil tree was found and they tried to go back to asgard with it's help...

Sun was about to rise. Loki was still shocked to see what he saw at that place last night. He remembers how Thor and Sigyn were enjoying in each other's embrace. Their bodies perfectly fitting in each other as the level of their intimacy was growing and all they were talking about how fool Loki is to think a beautiful girl like Sigyn will choose him over Thor. Loki's thoughts were interrupted by Thor.

"Brother, is everything fine?"

Loki thought looking at Thor that his brother could never betray him like that. He is a fool to think anything like that about Thor. But one question is still there 'does Sigyn love him or not'.

Sif came there and told them sun has risen and they should start following it. Loki stood up and joined others and they started their journey.

Sigyn came to Loki "Loki I want to talk to you"

Loki gave her no reply.

"She didn't said talking is not allowed during this journey. Our feet could keep on moving and we can talk right"

Loki wanted to focus on the path.

Sigyn hold Loki's arm "Loki why do you have a doubt on me. I love you and I told you I will never leave you. You are my life and thats true. Look at me Loki hey, why do I have to explain my love to you again and again. Love, do you not trust me?"

Loki replied "Sigga, it's not like that. Why do you back off there? I actually wanted to know your feelings. Don't you think you are just tackling with this marriage? You don't love me. Just.... just think about it. Please...." looking at Thor.  
"Think about it there are plenty of other people who can be a perfect option for you" it breaks his heart to say that and he started walking.

Sigyn felt like her soul left her body. How could he think like this about her and Thor. She was standing there stunned. She felt defeated. A part of her wanted to cry loud but she has to move and keep on moving.

They keep on walking thirst, hunger, exhaustion, tiredness and restlessness doesn't matter because more important is to go home. Where everyone is physically spent, Loki and Sigyn were mentally disturbed. Thor was also worried about the silent quarrel between his brother and his sister though he didn't exactly know the reason of their differences.

All of them were warriors but Sigyn was not. She was more tired then any of them. Loki wanted to help her, to hold her and ease her as there is no stopping anywhere but he simply didn't want to interfere in sigyn's life anymore. He didn't want any right on Sigyn's life.

Three days passed like centuries and they all were nearly dying and on the third night, they were crawling. There is no day light to be seen in the sky but it was late night. When the dawn breaks they were exhausted and almost drained. They all lie down like dead, their chest heavy with breath, they were thirsty and starving. Just then with the twilight a strong light shines and it blasts. When they all could be able to see they all were at different place.

They all wonder where they are Hogun saw something. "Hey, look over there" he pointed towards something.

And everyone's eyes were filled with the shiny light of nine realms that were on the branches of yggdrasil tree. Half of their tiredness was forgetton merely by the glimpse of the tree. They all ran towards the tree. They stood there watching the glory of yggdrasil. Sigyn came forward and touched the tree's trunk. "It's beautiful... wow"

Thor spoke "dear yggdrasil mighty tree, please send us to the castle of asgard"

Nothing happened. Everyone tried in there own way to request the tree. Sigyn was standing there thinking what to do. She traced the cuts on trees given by demons through swords. She felt a bit empathetic towards tree. It's wounds were not healed and her wounds also never heals.

Loki cast spells and others were requesting or pushing tree to encourage it to do something. Loki was going to cast very big spell it might work. "Sigyn, don't stand there you may get hurt. Come stand here near Thor"

Sigyn looked up at him and he casted his eyes somewhere else. It's like nothing what he said matters for him. Sigyn was hurt and Loki was hurting her more. She stepped aside from tree and something happened. Everyone noticed some changes in their surroundings. Sigyn felt strange heaviness in her body. She moved again a bit and everyone noticed the tree moved with her.

By now everyone understood that the tree is bound to the love given by Sigyn. Sigyn was worried every step was a great burden on her body but it was like spell the more Sigyn was moving ahead the more surroundings were changing on. This is the only way they will reach the castle. All Sigyn have to do is to move in a direction and they will reach the castle. But moving with the weight of the yggdrasil was so hard for fragile soul like Sigyn's.


	14. Princess is back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn and all other came back to asgard with yggdrasil tree...

It's been a whole day, the tree is bound to Sigyn and she can't handle it's connection with her. She can't move, she was sitting near it whereas everyone were thinking how to ease Sigyn. Taking tree back to castle is necessary and going back home is necessary but feeble feet of Sigyn can't tackle walking with yggdrasil tied to her.

Sigyn was walking with all the courage she had. Everyone was pushing the tree but tree can only be pulled by Sigyn, nothing else was working. Already tired from three days Sigyn was finding it very hard to cope with such a weight on her body. Her breaths were heavy and her body was aching lest she didn't let the tears to fall. A energy surged into her body when she thought it is her responsibility as a princess of asgard to give them back the tree of nine realms because it is one of the reasons of asgard's glory.

Whole day was passed the different thing in this journey was they can stop and rest. As yggdrasil was free from all spells now, it's branches connect nine realms through different pathways. It is very important to bound it and cast the same old spell to close the inter-realms ways. Loki read about secret pathways, those pathways were on the branches of yggdrasil tree. They were some of the ways left uncovered by the spell.

Sigyn was exhausted and wanted to rest but she was so hungry. Loki came to her and offered her a fruit which he found somewhere from the forest. She refused to take it as she was annoyed with him for doubting her.  
"Sigyn, just have it please. You are tired and you need to eat"

"Why do you care? Do you think about me when you were going to die? Do you think how do I feel when you doubt my love? No, because you don't care. So let me be. Alive or dead shouldn't matter to you"  
She stood up and took one step. She forgot about yggdrasil and she fell down just then Loki caught her.

"Sigyn I... I don't know what happened to me. Ever since I am cured I have this feeling that you won't love me anymore and I have a fear to loose you. And then that place showed me illusions that you and Thor... it is all my fault I am sorry. Can you forgive me?"

"I hate you for what you think about me and Thor. We love you thats why we found Freya that day, if you want to know. You hurt me. About forgiveness that depends"

"Upon what?"

"Upon how perfectly your lips apologise to my lips for leaving me in the middle that day"

Loki smirked and hold her close. Their breaths met each other and then slowly their lips. Loki gave proper attention to caress her lips with his and then his tongue played with her tongue. Loki's hand slowly traced Sigyn's spine. She was using all force to bring his mouth as much closer as she can. Their breaths became heavy but their souls were demanding this to be more deeper. Both of them became red due to force they were applying to get closer and closer discovering new depth of their mouths. Loki picked her up without interrupting their kiss, he took a step and they both fell down. They forgot the tree but they started laughing.  
Just then loki spoke "I sure you mean you love me when you use hate" and raised his eyebrows.

Loki and Sigyn heard some voices like fighting. Clinking of swords and noises of yelling due to fight. When they reached there, they found ten dead bodies of unknown creatures. They were intruders from different realm, they tried to fight Thor and his friends. Thor and all others fought back and defeated them. So it is clear now that casting a spell to close the ways is necessary otherwise no one knows how many intruders have entered or will enter in different realms.

Loki tried everything in his knowledge to cast a spell on yggdrasil but the spell was ancient that Loki or anyother sorcerous couldn't cast the same spell but may be Odin could help.

After taking rest for a night they started moving. They can't be able to help Sigyn in anyway. Another day passed but no sign of asgard city was there. They all ddcided to rest but Sigyn was stubborn, she told everyone that she don't want to stop. She keeps on walking and walking. Until the next afternoon, they recognised familiar surroundings of asgard's forests. But the castle is still very far away.

Warriors three decided to run and find castle and get some help. Now when they know the path they can go. Thor, Sif and Loki remained with Sigyn. The new problem was that tree can't be taken through city's paths because it will destroy all houses. The broader way is required for yggdrasil to reach castle.

Odin and Frigga were worried about their sons and daughter. They were doing everything to repair the observatory as soon as possible so that they could bring their children back. But all of this is impossible without yggdrasil tree. As soon as heimdall informed them that Sigyn was bringing tree and they all will reach soon the information spread like fire. Entire asgard was waiting for them that day near the royal palace when warriors the three came into sight. Everyone cheered up at there arrival but princes were no where to be seen. Warriors the three quickly took horses and went back to find princes.

At the moment they touched the city's boundary Sigyn started crying with the weight she was carrying. Every step was hard and now with every step she feels like dying. Sigyn's body was now getting bruised and then started tearing like she was bound by ropes. Loki tried to ease her pain by some spells. He and Thor and sif wanted to help her but no matter what, Sigyn is the only one into all this. Warriors the three arrived with horses but even the horse can't be able to drag yggdrasil a bit. Sigyn decided to walk. Watching his wife suffering alone is too much for Loki so he also prefer to walk and then Thor and sif also insist on walking.

There was a issue. If the tree is taken from the shortest way many houses will damage otherwise Sigyn has to suffer more. Loki and Thor told Sigyn to go through the city, if anything happens to the houses they will compensate the poeple. They took the shortest path but it was also too much for Sigyn. She felt like blood was flowing from her eyes.

By the end of the path she was crawling. It is so painful for Loki to see his love in so much pain. He wished he could do anything. At the stairs of the castle Sigyn's hands were helping her to climb. Everyone was happy to see their princes and king and queen were desperate to meet their children. When they actually met them the actual thing was what their daughter was bringing. Odin said she shouldn't stop otherwise tree will leave the realm again.

The end was the room where yggdrasil was earlier, so instead of her dying state nobody could help Sigyn and she has to keep moving. Even the last remains of her energy drained out, they were just few steps away from yggdrasil tree room. Loki came to her touched her and her body took some energy from Loki. She crawled again and after few minutes they entered the room. The tree should be bound. During the journey from castle's enterance to room Frigga told the whole history of yggdrasil. Loki cast a spell to take out the book of spells by which yggdrasil can be bound but nothing was found. After entering the room, Loki think upon some spells to bound or chained someone. He used all his power to bound the tree. Yggdrasil's root started catching the ground but the tree was stubborn, the siedr needs more power. Loki was constantly giving all his power when Frigga joined her but soon her power drained out. Not everyone is as strong as Loki to hold a spell like that for this longer. But it was not working the spell needs more power. Loki's eyes opened and they convered with green shiny waves like lighting. Sigyn was on the floor, she used her magic, sent the power towards the tree. The tree started to dig it's roots but then there was a blast. When everyone opened their eyes they saw the tree stick straight to the earth and all the nine realms shining on it. But what Loki saw was heartbreaking, Sigyn was dead, lying on the floor.


	15. The truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn will come to know the truth of Loki's parentage...

Loki took Sigyn to healing room and after waiting for almost four months Sigyn opened her eyes. Asgradians were happy for yggdrasil and to get back their princes but that day they were happy to finally get their princess back. After whatever she has done there is a different level of respect for Sigyn in everyone's heart. She should, indeed, be the princess of asgard, she deserves it. King and queen themselves arrived to see their daughter-in-law.

Frigga was very kind hearted and for Sigyn she has a lot of love as her daughter. "How are you now, dear?"

"Iam fine, thankyou, my queen"

"Sigyn dear, when will you start calling me mother?"

Sigyn's eyes widened with happiness. "Mother!"  
She looked at Loki and he smiled.

"Good that suits your tongue to call me that. I always had a desire to have a daughter but never ever I thought that when I'll get one she will be such a combination of beauty, bravery and lovely heart"

Odin intervened "your work for asgard is indeed unforgettable. Tell me what you want as a reward from me"

Sigyn thought for a moment. "I.... Allfather, I didn't do it for any reward it was my duty towards asgard to save their possessions and their princes. I do it as far as possible. But I really want something.... Allfather I want you to end Loki's punishment"

"Oh I have already ended it. It was the matter more about you. Now when I can see how much he loves you and can actually save you. I also feel like I would have arranged both of your marriage instead. You see thats how my son is, stubborn. The way he accepted his punishment and work day and night just to make you happy I felt like he is worthy of you. Never in my whole life I have seen his this phase if that wouldn't have been for you"  
By this time Loki was blushing.  
"It was like his test and he passed it. Being a prince, giving orders is easier but to be the king one should know how the normal person of his realm is earning his living because being the king doesn't always means sitting on the throne and solving matters from there. Sometimes actual efforts are needed" just then Odin remind himself not to get attached to Loki so much and to speak like a king as always.  
"But Sigyn you deserve something greater in return. For now I will order you two to return to castle and take your room and as for your reward you have my promise whenever you feel like you know what exactly you need for your reward tell me"

"Yes, thankyou Allfather"

Frigga asked Odin "now when Sigyn is finally coming to palace can I welcome her with all the traditions to welcome newly wed bride to her room?"

"Sure" with that Odin left.

Sigyn and Loki felt very happy to be finally accept by everyone. For the first time Loki felt his father loved him.

When Frigga left them Loki finally got the chance to talk to his wife. He placed his hand on her cheek "you have no idea how much terribly worried I was for you"

"Now everything is fine so just leave the past and hey! I am so proud of you" she gave him smile.

Loki felt everything is right. From the day he started understanding life, he never felt like this. His father thought that he is worthy and his lady love is in his arms who actually loves him equally as he do. He felt like sitting in Valhalla.

In Odin's room he was pacing very worried about everything thats going on. Frigga entered in the room "I am so happy for them, my king. Thankyou for all this"  
She hugged him but odin was in deep thoughts.  
"What happened is everything alright, my king?"

Odin stepped away from her started pacing again "you know what is the problem"

"What are you talking about?"

"I am talking about Loki. Everything is good between him and Sigyn. Soon everyone will expect loki's heir. And loki's parentage"

Sigyn was going to the queens chambers to talk to her about the help she would be needed in packing her stuff and some other matters but queen was not there. "Excuse me, can you tell me where is the queen?"

Servant told her "she is in the King's chambers"

In he Odin's chambers the discussion was becoming intense "by the norns, my king, he is a joutun not a monster. He has a right to live his life to have as many sons as he want"

"Frost giants are not less than monsters"

"He is our son!!!"

Odin grab Frigga's shoulders "Frigga I am warning you not to get to much attached to him. He... He is going to leave us one day. He has to take his birth right. He is heir to joutunheim's throne. Take him out of your heart now so that when he will leave it won't hurt you"

"He is our son. Please don't do this to me. I have raised him in my arms. He is my shadow can't you see it"

"You are thinking like a mother. Everytime when it's about loki your heart betrays you to act like a queen. It's enough, I have to tell him. I can't risk Sigyn's life. Joutun child needs so much in the womb. They need more than anyother children. There growth could kill Sigyn. I am sure once I will tell Loki he will understand it and won't risk Sigyn's life"

"And then what you expect Loki to leave Sigyn? Because their marriage can't be fruitful. She can't give him child. What option is left but to Loki marry a frost giant"

"He is a great sorcerous he will find out his path to walk on. My duty is to tell them the truth"

"Why do you always so envious of my child's happiness?"

"I just.... one or the other day the truth will come out. I don't want Loki to loose his wife because of us. I am going to tell them"

Frigga fell on knees and grab Odin's feet " my king, please. I beg before you. Leave me son. Don't spoil his happiness. He already felt so much alienated I don't want you to make him feel worse. We will tell him truth one day. Not just today, please. Please"  
She was crying bitterly, looking at her condition Odin agreed. He can become hard thinking that Loki is not his son but he can't hurt the love of his life.

Sigyn was standing outside Odin's chambers was weeping. Listening the truth about her love was the hardest thing for her to tackle with. She felt like floor is not there under her feet and her legs go weak and she fell there.

Sigyn came running in their home and saw her room shining with magical lights. Loki was standing near one light and when he saw her, he came to her. "Princess of vanaheim, prince of asgard is asking you to have a dance with him" with a smile he extended his open hand.

Sigyn was not in a position to be joyous right now but the reason of her disturbed behaviour can't be told to Loki. The title with which he address himself echoed in her ears like a bad news. She took his hand and slowly they started swirling around and slowly Sigyn placed her head on Loki's shoulder and hold him. One hand on the other shoulder and other one on his waist. He also hold her in a hug. Her mind was just roaming in the overheard conversation of king and queen then suddenly she remember the person she met in cave who told her that Loki is not what everyone thinks he is. A fear takes place in her heart if everything he said was truth. Not even a single word of Loki was heard by Sigyn.

Loki kissed her forehead and slowly moved to kiss her neck and then he pull the shoulder of her dress. He kissed on her bare shoulder and she realised what Loki wanted. He wanted to celebrate their last night in their small house. But Sigyn stepped back. Loki was confused what is the reason.

Sigyn took off her clothes and then Loki's so quickly like she wanted to run away somewhere after this. She showed a different type of interest and vigor today in their lovemaking. She was taking the hold of everything today. She was not ready to leave Loki tonight, not even for a blink of an eye. Like she was assuring someone that no matter what happens Loki is her's and she is never going to stop loving him.

Sigyn's whole eagerness was surprising but then Loki was equally in the state of wanting. They haven't slept for whole night until the dawn breaks, they were having a lot of pains and marks on their bodies. Then Loki demanded time to sleep from Sigyn. She insisted Loki to place his head on her while sleeping. He slept placing his head on her chest while Sigyn was still half seated. She was holding him like the most valuable possession which is in danger to be stolen. She doesn't want to sleep. She was continuously looking at loki's movements. His deep eyes, pale skin, raven hairs totally in contrast of his skin, his collarbone, his neck, adam apple, one strong line going through hollow of his neck to the back of ear, his hands with red knuckles, long fingers, veins going through his arms showing, broad shoulders and body going narrow going towards the hip, the rise and fall of his chest, his thin line lips, his very manly angled jaw bone, pointy nose flaring up as he breathes. She is so much in love with this person. Any truth can't change anything between them....

"You are my child. I will never let any truth spoil your life, love. I will never let anyone harm you. I love you... you are my life" she whispered in the air.

She kissed his forehead and she don't know when sleep overtook her.


	16. Time for reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn took a great step for the safety of all maidens of asgard...

Sigyn and Loki were welcomed by Frigga with all traditions and finally the prince was back in his room. The lighting of the room can tell where does Loki spend most of his time. The whole room was filled with dim lights but his study area was fully lighted up everytime. His chambers were big and cold. Sigyn can understand why he likes to live in little cold.

Next few months were gone in Loki polishing Sigyn's skills. He taught her proper and fine magic and sword fighting. Thats becomes her strong point. No other weapon suit her more than sword. Soon Sigyn started understanding the meaning of her being a moonstar. She can absorb others powers to the extent she wants. Whenever she tried it on Loki his eyes started to show their red colour. But that's not the only time she saw his eyes turning red. Whenever Loki went out of his own control whether it's in their coupling times or anyother situation, his eyes start turning red. She never wanted Loki to know that so she always calm him down so that his joutun form do not overtake his asir form.

Sigyn insisted to use spells because she said they both were too young to have children yet. One day Loki was busy in reading a book sitting on the chair. Sigyn wake up in loose silk gown. She saw her husband and went to see what interests Loki more in these books. She sneak a peak from his back and tried to read some words. She saw written over there 'so inter-realm way to midgard is risky one....'. Just then she heard a voice from back. "You know spying on your husband is not good, my life" Loki said these words in her ears.

Sigyn turned instantly in shock after looking Loki standing in front of her, she turned her head and saw the Loki sitting on chair vanished. She told Loki "I was not spying. I was just wanted to know what is in those books that you leave me in the bed alone every morning for them"

Loki held her closer "why? My wife was feeling cold?"

"Cold, alone and ignored. When I didn't told you that I love you, you used to be so... caring and possessive for me. Now you just leave your wife here and there... anywhere. You know what, you don't love me anymore"

Loki smiled "It's not like that, love"

Sigyn placed a finger on his lips "no I know. It's like winning a... a realm. You had your fight to win it and now when you won, you don't need to take care of it because you know its yours and it can't go anywhere"

Loki just smiled and gave no reply. She wanted to quarrel. How lovely his beautiful wife is looking with this anger sitting on her nose. These are the moments where Loki felt richest person to have such a lady in his life which is also his love.

Sigyn gave him s smack in chest "you are smiling. You are so shameless"

"My love, tell me what you want, I will give you. You know these days father is giving us so many responsibilities. Today the prince of dwarfs from nidavellir is coming, as a prince of asgard Thor and I have to give a lot of time in preparations. You know everyday I have to stay away from you and I can't be able to read. I am a book worm, can you imagine my condition staying away from books?"

Sigyn opened her mouth in big shock, narrowing her eyes in anger "you still don't care for me. Staying away from books is harder task for you. Fine, don't talk to me"

With that Sigyn went to bathroom and start taking her clothes off for bath. Loki followed her "love, please don't make this complicated. You understand my situation"

"Yes, pain you are handling staying away from your beloved book" she threw her gown on his face aggressively.

Loki took that off from face and watched Sigyn taking bath. A part of him told him to join her he stepped forward. But Sigyn stopped him "don't even think. Stop right there"  
She came out from bath and put on the robe. She came to Loki. Loki leaned forward to kiss her. She went out of the bathroom "take bath with your books and kiss them, passionately"

Loki felt frustrated being caught in princely responsibilities and husband's works. "I was better in my small house earlier" he said to himself.

Sigyn asked him "what? What did you said?"

"Hmm... nothing"

Sigyn was wearing her clothes "so where are you planning to elope?"

Loki was stunned at the question "huh... what you mean?"

"Don't be so smart, Loki. I have seen you reading the book telling hidden inter-realm ways between our worlds. What is going on in your mind?"

"What? Nothing... nothing at all"

"Loki" Sigyn narrowed her eyes. By now Sigyn know Loki much better. He can do anything he wants. And when the hidden word is involved, there is definitely some mischief going on.

"I am upto nothing bad. Actually I am upto nothing at all. I was just reading. You know there are other ways to go on different realms from asgard to other realms. These realms are connected by yggdrasil and thats why these realms came under asgard's protection"

"Really grandfather never told me about these ways"

"I doubt even Allfather know about these ways. They are so old. Our biforst is made from the magical elements of these pathways and so many spells from great sorcerers. Bifrost is a combination of machine and magic. The magic is so strong that it can never leave that place but the machinary can be broken. Why else do you think bifrost is made so much away from the whole asgard. The strongest point where magic can reside forever is that place where there is the observatory" Loki was spitting it all like a curious kid. Then he realised Sigyn casted a spell on him to know the truth.

"Good now you are going to tell me from where do you get that book?"

Loki tried hard not to speak but can't resist "it was... no sigga stop it"

" tell me and I will stop"

Loki found weakness in Sigyn's magic and break it. She felt frustrated. "You are definitely upto something. I hate you Loki"

"Yes, I love you too, love. I was just reading the book out of curiosity and I have no bad intentions"

"Fine. There is a time in the arrival of dwarf's prince until then you can show my some inter-realm pathways right"

"Sigyn I..." Loki didn't want to share this knowledge with anyone but as far as he know his wife, she is stubborn and now with her magic she is even more dangerous to win. "I know only one pathway yet and... I will... show you that... but it is dangerous remember that, fine?"  
Loki was casting spell so that Sigyn will agree him and forget about the existence of other pathways and the book. Only that much he can do to her mind without actually letting her know what he is doing.

"Fine, lets go"

Loki and Sigyn went through the city. On their way Sigyn saw a dwarf teasing a maiden. He was holding her hand and being unrespectful to her and everyone around them were laughing instead of stopping him. Sigyn felt awkward 'Are the ladies treated like this in this realm'. She thought he might be some trader of another realm. Dwarfs are ever know for their lustful attitude. Sigyn know it as her mother has quite a reputation amongst dwarfs and she listen many stories about them.

Sigyn wanted to stop whatever was happening but Loki drove the ship too fast that she can't be able to ask him to stop. She also left the matter thinking it is an everyday occurrence thats why all poeple there were taking it so lightly.

Loki showed Sigyn sea from the cliff of a mountain. "It's just deep down in the seabed here somewhere. But no one can go through it"

"Why?"

"It is a rumour that a giant serpent lives in the depth of the sea holding the whole continent of asgard and if he will move, asgard will be destroyed"

"I never heard that"

"It is a rumour going on from last hundreds of years. The serpent was small but all these years his size increased and he dig the whole asgard from below and now the continent is standing just on him. If he wakes up or get disturbed ragnarok will come. And my dear Sigyn, that way to midgard is somewhere underneath that serpent"

"This is all rubbish. Ragnarok is a prophecy they say it will be happened by the god of lies and there is no god of lies"

"Yes leave it. Let's go back the prince must be arrived by now"

They went back and reached the throne room just at time. Soon the prince arrived and Sigyn was stunned to see the prince was the dwarf she saw teasing a maiden in the market. Odin and princes welcomed him and then Odin invited them for the night feast organised in their honour. Sigyn saw that same girl standing beside that dwarf.

The dwarf prince, Snorri, was going to his chambers when he met Sigyn. Sigyn was walking with Loki "but Loki you have to listen, I saw him behaving badly with that girl"

"Sigyn, he is a prince and even if he did so, he is now ready to marry her. Thats good for our realm that he actually like something here"

"So that's how you treat every girl like a thing. That some prince came here and just took her off and no one will stop him. Does anyone even care to know what's that girl want?"

"Sigga, I understand what you are feeling but he is a prince came here for peace and better trade relations. If we want something from them we need to give something in return"

"Fine, but that is not going to be that girl at least not without her consent. I will stop him because I can clearly see she is being forced into this"

"Sigga..." She turned to talk to Odin when Snorri met her.  
His eyes run through her body.

Snorri spoke "awe... you must be princess of vanaheim. The talks of your beauty is everywhere"

Sigyn looked at Loki just then the dwarf took her hand and gave her a lingering kiss there. Loki's jaw tightened and his blood boiled. Sigyn took her hand back.

"Let me tell you your mother used to be my father's great admirer. She had agreed to pay huge costs to him for some precious things she bought from my father. Cost remains similar everytime just the time span changes according to the value of things"

Loki can't tolerate Snorri's lustful gaze on his wife anymore. "If you will excuse us Snorri. My wife and I was going for some important work" Loki hold her hand and took her with him.

After some distance Sigyn shoved his hand off. "Now you see it, he is not worth of any of your respect"

"Fine, you were right, lets talk to father about this"

Sigyn discussed the problem with Odin "my king she should be listened to. I am sure she didn't want it"

"Her parents sold her to Snorri there is nothing I can do. It's alright if he likes her, he could take her"

"And her consent doesn't matter at all"

"Consent? Not in asgard, not even in vanaheim one cares about female's consent. Were you being asked whether you want to marry Thor or theroic or not? No. Thats how it goes parents decide where their daughter will go".

"My king if you do this injustice, I will break laws or do anything to do just with that maiden because she is innocent into this"

"You lowly girl, who are you to threaten a king to do a treason? Who are you to destroy the peace between the realms? All my years I have spent in wars just to see this day and you are going to ruin everything just for a girl. I have a kingdom to run, nine realms protect and if it will take the sacrifice of one life, I don't care. And who are you to tell me what is right or wrong? Wife of a trickster and liar. Don't you think you have any right on this kingdom. We bear pains to stand this kingdom. You came up out of nowhere to claim your rights over the realm. This treaty should remain intact. If anything will happen to it then you better get ready to die"  
Odin was screaming all those words making Sigyn and Loki ashamed of what their father think of them.  
Frigga stopped Odin "my king!!!"

Hearing all these words Sigyn felt rage boiling in her veins "If I’m for the axe then for Mercy’s sake, just swing it. I thought you are my father. But you never even accept me as your daughter in law. You can never be a father, you are just a king... king"  
With that Sigyn bow down to king and left their room. Loki stood there watching whatever his father spoke whether he really mean it.

At the night feast, Loki was quite sad to go. Sigyn however, looked calm. She dressed up and without any conversation they went to the party. Everyone around them were whispering, some of them were whispering admiring words about the couple but haters of Loki were just spitting out venom through their words.

Soon the dinner was over and dancing started. Loki and Sigyn didn't feel like dancing but Thor and sif were catching everyone's eyes. Snorri asked Sigyn "can such beauty give me her hand?"

Sigyn saw her questionably. He continued "for just a dance, my lady"

Sigyn took his hand and everyone noticed his hand touching all inappropriate parts of the princess. Loki didn't know how he was controlling his rage. Thor was also feeling raged how could someone touch his sister like that.

Odin was ashamed that he has to watch everything yet ignore it. The dance was going on and on and Snorri was not ready to leave Sigyn. She was becoming more and more uncomfortable as he was harassing her further. Frigga looked at Odin for help but he is powerless.

Sigyn shoved Snorri away and went in front of king. She handed a parchment to Odin which seems like a royal document "my king you promise me to give my a reward once remember? I finally decide this is my reward"

The whole hall falls into silence what is this that Sigyn wants "I want royal stamp on this paper and these should be implemented right now from this very moment"

Odin tried to read it but Sigyn stopped him " no my king, you can't read them that is the reward"

Odin called the royal stamp and stamped the documents and approve them. "Now read it and they will be implemented from right now"

A courtier read it "regulation maiden marriage: no one in the all nine realms can force a maiden into a marriage or a relation she don't want. Whosoever do that will get the punishment of death. Regulation harassment: no one is allowed to tease, abuse or harass any female across the nine realms in any way any where. Whether he is royalty or a simple lowly worker, any type of disrespect to female's honour will not be accepted. Anyone who do such thing can be punished by anyone in the realm. Proper witnesses and evidences are needed. But to save any lady's honour even the punishment of death is also acceptable. These regulations are implemented from now onwards"

Sigyn was standing holding her hands together just when the courtier ended reading, a shiny sword appeared in her hand and she chopped Snorri head off his body in one swift move, he was standing next to her.

The whole hall echoed with collective wince at that scene. No witness no proof is needed. Witness is Odin himself and proof is in Heimdall's eyes. Sigyn's face was hard no expression is their for Odin now. He is just a king for her. She bowed down to king and quickly turned and rushed towards her chambers. Her gown was flowing in the air. Flowing perfectly spreading the story of Sigyn's bravery, smartness and glory in the air.


	17. Shackled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki got punishment of being shackled to his wife...

The king of dwarfs was boiling with anger. He didn't replied to Odin's apologies. He wants to take revenge but he decided to do it all in right time.

Some months passed away and Odin realised his mistake but never apologise to Sigyn or Loki. He loathed himself to not be able to give Loki his fatherly love. The queen keep on asking him why he adopt Loki if he can't become his father. He was just saving himself from pain of separation from Loki and he forgot how much he has already hurt Loki just to save himself.

Loki's mind was set, his father can never be proud of him no matter whatever he do. Where the entire realm was worshipping and loving Sigyn for her works for asgardians, Odin was the one who never accept Sigyn as his daughter. Loki spent time alone thinking about where did he go wrong. Mischievousness and tricking everyone is in his nature. He learnt everything and is wiser than any of the Odin's courtiers. He do everything in his power to prove himself valuable. But the truth is now he stop expecting much from Odin. He learnt to live without his love.

Loki was sitting on the chair leaning his head back and drown in deep thoughts when he felt lips on his lips from his back. He started kissing back. It must be Sigyn. But soon he recognised this hungry kisser can't be Sigyn. His Sigyn's kissing way is different and he know who is this kisser. He pulled himself and stand to see Amora was the kisser. She was smiling "my prince, you have gone too far from me. You know how much I missed you when you were away. I was worried for you. How are you my love?"

"Oh all these months Amora and now you got time to meet me. You looked so worried about me thats why you never try to know whether I am dead or alive"

She came closer placed a hand on his chest "oh my lord, your wife was always occupying your space. She never let me meet you. Look at me I became so feeble waiting for you"

Loki hold her wrist "Amora I am married now and I think you shouldn't be doing this now"

She tightly hugged Loki "oh come on my love, I was dying to meet you and you are ignoring me"  
She placed a hand on his cheek "you look so alone and worried come with me, I will make you forget all your worries and make you completely sated and happy"

"No. I said no and it means no Amora. I respect you because you have great contribution in making me a great sorcerous. Don't do things so that I get disturbed and will throw you out of the asgard"

"Fine. Leaving, love. If you don't need me I will go. But remember I was there with you when you were nothing, Sigyn came into your life after knowing you are a prince and sorcerous. If so ever you leave all these things then I will see whose love is more stronger"  
She left him in the library. Loki was more disturbed now.

Soon Sigyn was trained by Sif herself and she became a great sword fighter. Sigyn was a great student. Greatest warriors of asgard trained her. She learnt to fight with other weapons too but when she was fighting with the sword no one can make her loose the sword from her hands. Several times while fighting with Thor or Loki she use random magic tricks. Now with the help of Loki she know how to use magic in fight. When fighting with magic and sword she is like invincible but her only weakness was just her husband. Whenever she saw him she can't be able to concentrate and fails to fight with magic.

That day going back from fighting grounds after having a match, Loki asked "why do you forget your magic?"

"It needs concentration, love. And I can't concentrate with your eyes looking at me"

Loki stopped and faces towards Sigyn "Really what's in my eyes?"

Sigyn looked into his eyes. It feels like a waterfall is there in a circle falling inside a deep dark hole whose depth can't be measured. "It feels like I will drown in your eyes. I could get lost in them. So deep and piercing"

Loki looked in her eyes and came closer. "I will not let you drown or get lost. Don't make me your weakness, Sigyn. Weaknesses.... are dangerous. They could make poeple do terrible things"

One servant intervened their conversation "forgive my for intrusion, you majesty. But the queen wants to see the princess"

Sigyn replied her "I am coming"  
Servant left and Sigyn told Loki "when weakness is strong enough to defend himself then it becomes your strength. And you are not my weakness you are the one to save me. This case will occur if we fight against each other and why would we ever fight against each other?"

Loki placed his hand on her shoulder and started walking "you are right" and give her a kiss on forehead.

Sigyn and queen were gossiping like all ladies do. Some of them were important things, some of them were just silly talks. Frigga wanted to talk to her seriously now "Sigyn, my dear, it's been more than a year since you got married. Dear, poeple start doubting marriage if I was not fruitful soon. I hope you understand what I am taking about"

Sigyn nodded "I understand mother but we are both too young. I thought it is not the right age to have a child. For girls it is normal but Loki is so young to be a father yet and Thor is not married yet. I don't feel it right to think about a baby just yet"

"I can understand that but you have to understand. Loki and your marriage was already a very notorious event and moreover after this whole year of no good news from you, people started to make wrong assumptions about your relationship. They say terrible things and I can't hear them. They say may be Loki is still forcing you and you haven't accepted him yet or he is not ready to give you that honour he just wants to use you. Darling, think about it talk to Loki I promise I will help you raise your children. I will always be there for help. And about Thor don't worry he is just so charming for all maidens. He can't fell in love so easily and we need time to find right match for him. He is unlike of Loki. Loki choose just one thing and put all his efforts to achive that but his choice is always flawless and incredible and Thor is little indecisive you see"

"Loki has already asked me several times about child but I thought it was not the right time for us. I was afraid what will poeple say. He will definitely get agreed to it instantly"

Sigyn left queen's chambers thinking why queen gave them permission to have a baby when she know that Sigyn could die if she will conceive Loki's child. Just then Loki came running and collide with Sigyn. He was laughing, a mischievous laugh, just then Thor's screams came from his chambers. Loki laughed even more. Sigyn rushed towards the screaming sounds "what have you done now?"

When she reached Thor's chambers, she saw a statue was fighting Thor and warriors the three but none of them could be able to defeat it. Obviously, the statue was enchanted. Sigyn looked at Loki, he was laughing. "Why are you doing this? Stop it" Sigyn said with a frown.

Loki told her "they all were making fun of me saying I am afraid of father and they don't afraid of anyone so I did this. You heard them, they got scared to see a statue move, right?"

"Loki you are impossible. Are you a child? Stop it now"

Thor saw Loki and came to beat him as Thor was well known about loki's deeds. He started fighting with Thor while warrior the three were fighting that statue but volstagg was more concerned to save his food. Sigyn tried to break the spell but breaking Loki's spell is impossible. "Loki stop it"

Thor's room was changing into a total mess. Sigyn felt like standing in the room of small children. Two siblings fighting each other and two fighting a toy and one was busy in feeding himself. "Loki... withdraw the spell, end it"

In one twist of his hand enchanted ended and the statue falls on the floor. In Thor and Loki's fight, Loki was using his spells which was annoying Thor more. Soon Thor took one dagger and ran towards Loki. Sigyn came in between trying to calm down Thor. "Thor just calm down. It was just his silly trick. You are his bigger brother show som...."

Thor was coming in flow he can't be able to stop and he stabbed Sigyn's shoulder below collarbone. Loki saw it and his eyes widened. Until now he was fighting like playing in naughty mood but now he got angry. Thor looked at Loki he knew it's time to apologise but before that Loki pushed him into the floor and started beating him "when she said calm down just calm down. How dare you hurt her? I will kill you"

Thor was not protesting this time he knew it was his mistake instead his was apologising. Loki was throwing punches to Thor, straddling upon him.

"Stop it!" Sigyn eyes widened with horror it was the king.

Loki stopped and both brothers stood up quietly.

"Trickery, mischievousness and naughty you were from always and instead of realising the effect of your silly pranks, you create violence. Try to think Loki you are a prince. You are not a child anymore"

Loki was ashamed of his actions but then his father should know he is like this from always why not accept. Right, he could never be his father.

"Look at your wife. She is hurt, you don't care about her but became blind to seek vengeance and from whom? Your brother himself"  
"This is enough Loki. Today will be the last day of your mischief. I have to punish you for this. I order you, bind Loki's wrist to Sigyn's with chains. So that she will teach you how to be a sophisticated person and a matured one. I will not order to unchain you until I feel you have learn to behave like a man that you are now. Look at you, you are grown up now, not a child anymore. You are a man, Loki. Be with your wife care for her wound and learn how to behave. You are the God of mischief doesn't mean you always have to act like one"

Then Loki's right wrist was shackled to Sigyn's left wrist. All these actions of Odin was making him more king and less father in Sigyn's and Loki's hearts. But no matter what happens out of the truth Odin is his father and a real father could never hurt his son willingly, loki thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and tell me how is the story. Very few chapters are left.


	18. Soul to soul love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki have to go for war because Odin went to his Odinsleep and Thor has to see the workings of the kingdom. Some intruders came in alfheim and asgard's help was needed. So Loki will be the only choice left to lead the war representing asgard's king. Sigyn insisted him to take her to the war but he refused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be an adult chapter so if you don't want to read such content just read the summary.

Odin can't tolerate the pain he was in, hurting his son was never his intention. Frigga is right why did he took that child that night from joutun temple if he was not going to nurture him like his own child. It would be better to let him die that day than to make his life miserable. He scolded himself for being wrong and always ignoring Thor's mistakes and being rude with Loki. Although he knew that Thor is not fit for asgard's throne and Loki is the best option for becoming a king. But what of peace between joutunheim and asgard, what about his plans. His mind scold him again 'stop thinking like a king, you are his father' and he allowed himself to cry for the pain he has given his son. The son who is so intelligent, witty and hard working. Always trying to live above his expectations although he knew it is hard for Loki to hide his frailty and work like a tough guy. He is feeble from his birth, Odin's pressure upon him and his distinguished features from others never let Loki live his life. It is all his fault, Odin felt a deep guilt in his heart and his plan to send Loki for being joutunheim's king was put to hold forever. He don't want his son gone. He want to correct everything he did wrong to him. He did so much to Loki and Loki never protested.

Tears were falling from his eyes, his lips were apologising in whispers, his heart was heavy with feelings and mind was drown in thoughts of his guilt. He fell on his bed and went to Odinsleep. This will surely relax his mind.

Loki was upset, being shackled to Sigyn was hard not even one day has passed yet. It is their first night being shackled and the problem is how to take off the clothes. Loki took his tunic and coat from left arm and for the second arm, he took the sword and tore his right arm till shoulder. Sigyn changed her skirt, she always wear skirt with front slit in front of right leg. She wore a black skirt, it would be easier to sleep in that soft fabric. She took off her metal top which was always strapless so it is easy to take it off. She was very bad with back strips, she wore black strapless blouse but when she tried to tie back strips, Loki's hand got tugged and grab his attention. He looked at his wife in low light of his chambers, his wife was looking awesome. She was standing with the back towards Loki and the light coming from opposite direction making her body look more mesmerising. Loki stepped forward and took the strips from her. She gave him, waiting for him to tie them. He started to trace her spine with one finger reaching her skirt he realised that his wife look more lovely in black. Sigyn said "Loki..."

He whispered in her ear "It's good father told me who I am. I am not a child anymore. Thanks to norns, he told me that I am a man now". Her hairs were already on one side, he kissed her bare neck and hold her slowly from the back. Sigyn closed her eyes, she allowed him to do whatever he wants as it was a bad day for him.

The blouse was on the floor and they were kissing each other. They were standing in the same position. Loki holding her left hand with right one and slowly his left hand moved to her breast and he started giving them sweet squeeze. She was already feeling wet and she moan in the kiss. Loki lift her up and put her on the bed. He started kissing his wife's legs coming slowly from ankle to thighs. His hands workings on the other leg. Loki's spell was extending the chains as much as required but out of the truth Loki also want to stay tied with his wife at this moment.

When his hand reached her hip bone tracing the back of knees and thighs, he tugged his finger in her lingerie and took it off. He kissed and nibble on her other leg, reaching her inner thighs. He left so many hungry kisses in her inner thighs. Her breaths were leaving her body with sounds of heaviness. She grab Loki's hairs and placed her legs on his shoulders. She was ready when Loki's breaths were touching her most intimate parts. Loki hold her hip and kissed and lick her thoroughly. His lips, teeth and tongue working perfectly. His breaths on her skin making the things more heated. After few moments of stifling her sound, she let out a loud moan and after that she can't be able to stop her pleasure cries. Loki laughed at it a little, he has such a control on his wife at these moments.

Sigyn was lifting her hips up and down and digging his back with her heels. What he was doing is so much pleasurable and after few minutes she came. Loki stood up and started shedding his breeches. Sigyn playfully tried to escape but Loki grab her from foot and pull her towards himself.

Sigyn was smiling and she saw all the green of his eyes was engulfed by black pupil. She started thinking about Loki's red eyes which she had seen so many times. She prayed silently those will not show up today. Loki kissed her fervently as her back hit the bed. His hands working on her upper body, slowly he moved down giving proper attention to all of her parts. Her neck, her collar bone, her shoulders, her breasts and her belly. As he returned back kissing and nibbling on the same path, he spend more time loving her breasts and his hands work to take her skirt to side baring her legs and hip fully.

As he was ready to drive through her, he came up and looked in her eyes. She moved his hairs falling on his face and hold his face. She felt relaxed, he is still in control. He twist his hand to do the spell, Sigyn grab his hand "Loki no. We don't need to do this anymore"

"But love, you said"

"It's time to have a family, love. No need to do it"

Loki felt more joyous and he swiftly drive his length in her. She screamed in pain. Loki apologise "oh sorry, sorry love. Sorry"

Sigyn lift her hips, she was in a wanting state. Loki hold her shackled hand with his above her head. He leaned forward and started thrusting and his paced increased as his need was increasing, both of them were moaning. He was moving as if it is their last time in such intimacy, her breasts were bouncing and her erected nipples were rubbing his chest. She pulled him down and lick the hollow of his neck, it's the favourite part of Sigyn in loki's body. Pleasure and pain overtook them and they didn't realise when they become so vocal saying each other's names so loudly. Instead of getting warm up Loki's body turned cold.

Sigyn opened her eyes and saw Loki's eyes were shut but his body was turning blue. She put her hand on his shoulder and tighten her grip around loki's legs. A clear sign for him to stop. Loki slowed down and then stopped, he opened his eyes in confusion.

Before he could notice, his asir form was back. She smiled and rolled over with him. Now she was sitting on Loki, straddling without disturbing his length in her. She started moving and Loki thought she wants to take over the control. She can't be able to pace properly. They were on the edge of the bed so she placed her right foot on the floor and started pacing in speed with the support of the floor. Soon they reach their climax with moans tearing their throats. Thanks to norns, Loki's chambers were a little isolated from the rest of the royals as he always needs more privacy. She fell on his chest and when her breaths become even "I love you, Loki"

Loki replied "hmmm...."

Sigyn looked up on him. He was always a fast sleeper after these moments. Sleep overtook him after he got intimated and sated in his beloved's arms. She kissed his chin and slept there on his chest.

Next day they received an urgent message to meet at throne room. Loki wore another dress magically wearing the shackled arm and even though Sigyn was late riser after such nights she had to woke up and go with Loki because of those chains. She dressed up and they reach the throne room to see Thor was on the throne. 

Loki said "good morning brother, what are you doing sitting on throne with gungir?"

Thor was sad and worried "Loki father has gone to Odinsleep and alfheim is under attack. They send emergency call for help. There must be someone to represent the king. My brother"  
He placed a hand on Loki's shoulder.  
"The burden falls on you. Mother don't want me to leave asgard for it's safety and mother suggested me that I should send you. It can be the life and death's game Loki but we have no option. I was so curious to fight a battle like this but this responsibility....."

Loki assured him "don't worried brother, you take care of asgard I will take care of alfheim. It is our duty to be responsible when the king is unable. What are princes for?"

Thor smacked loki's shoulder "thats like my brother. Iam giving orders to end your punishment. Prepare yourself, you are leaving today"

Loki and Sigyn were unshackled now and they came back to their chambers, started collecting things he needed during battle. Sigyn was worried "I am going with you"  
"Do you listen I am going with you, Loki"

Loki said "Sigyn please I need to concentrate. It is a battle, I can't risk your life into this. Let me go alone and fulfil my responsibilities"

"Thor said it is battle of life and death. I can't leave you alone" Sigyn's eyes had tears.

Loki grab her face "hey! Hey! I'll come back. I'll come back. Don't worry. Just wait for me. Alright?"

"Loki"

"No... no you can't. No matter what will happen I'll came to you. Is your love that strong? Yes? Yes your love is that strong. I'll come back just for you"

"Promise me"

"I promise" Loki kissed her forehead and hugged her.

Sigyn saw him getting ready. He wore his warrior dress. She came closer "I wanted to give you that purple flower as a good luck but I misplaced it somewhere"

"I lost it somewhere when surtur kidnapped us. It was a precious gem I found and I turned it to flower"

"It's alright" she took bunches of strands of her hairs and braid it. She cut that braid and give it to Loki. "Take it and keep it as a remembrance that you have to come back for me"

Loki nodded. They kissed and hugged each other. Norns know what will happen in the war. Whether Loki will come back to his love or not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I remember just now that I forgot to mention that how they came to know that they have lost that purple flower.
> 
> Please tell me how was the chapter. Did you like it?


	19. Whats new?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki came back from war and saw his wife was expecting his child...

Several months passed and when the last intruder on alfheim was killed Loki dropped his knives and declared the end of the war. He was tired, homesick and wounded. He needs to see his family. There were times in the war where he felt lost or defeated but Sigyn's love was the thing for which he stood up everytime and fought like a true warrior. Back in his mind, he expect his father to be proud of him but after all these years he didn't expect much from him.

Heimdall shortly informed Thor about the victory. Frigga always keeps on updating Odin in his Odinsleep. Loki didn't waste a second after accomplishing his work to bring peace in alfheim and after everyone went to asgard, Heimdall brought him too.

With the first step of Loki in asgard, Thor came there to meet him. Strange Loki was expecting Sigyn to be there to meet him but she was nowhere to be seen. Thor hugged Loki tightly. He missed his brother and moreover he was proud of Loki's deeds. "Brother you have fulfilled your responsibility bravely and wisely. The whole asgard is so proud of you"  
He was holding loki's face. He was happy and so happy that redness of his cheeks could be seen. For the first time Loki felt loved by someone other than his mother and wife. Loki looked around again until the far end of rainbow bridge. "Brother were you expecting someone else to meet here?"  
Loki nodded. "Oh mother is with father and lady Sigyn is waiting for you in the castle. Why don't you just come with me"

Loki was restless but still he sat on the horse and went running towards his chambers like a thirsty person going towards the well. The doors were open, he stepped in, crossed the halls and reached the bed chamber. From the door he saw Sigyn reading a book. Sitting with blanket covering her legs and lower abdomen, wearing a loose gown and kness folded up and holding book in her hands.

When a shadow fell on Sigyn's book, she looked up and saw Loki was standing there. She felt so delighted to see her husband. Loki sat on the bed and they hugged. Sigyn kissed him several times and tears fell from her eyes in joy. "You have no idea how much I missed you. I love you"

Loki said "I love you too, love. I thought about you everyday and everynight and all the time"

Sigyn smiled " oh really then how did you won that fight?"

"It's the miracle of your love" Loki looked at Sigyn. She was looking happy but not her physique is so good. She was looking more skinny than usual and her glowing face was looking sick somehow.

"Loki, I have to tell you something" she hold his face closer and said.

He got worried. 'I hope it's nothing bad' Loki thought and stood up as Sigyn was moving to get off from bed. When she stood in front of him, he scrutinised her body. Everything is fine to see. Wait!! Her belly was swollen. Norns, it was a baby bump. His felt crazy with happiness. All his tiredness wiped away in a second. He fell on his knees, kissed her belly several times and hugged her abdomen loving his baby. He stood up "Sigyn, my love..." He hold her face and looked at her so lovingly. So much happy Sigyn had made Loki so many times and now with this, he felt overwhelmed with joyous that he can't handle and he was speechless. "You were so happy without me that you have gained so much in your happiness" he said playfully.

Sigyn threw a punch in Loki's chest "I hate you"

Loki laughed and hugged Sigyn, tears were dripping from his eyes. "I love you too, Sigga" he hold her shoulders. "now it's enough no more work and no more wars. I want to spend each and every day with you watching my lovely baby grow day by day. How many months are left, love?"

"A few. I mean like two or three. Healers are not sure actually" it was definitely a joutun baby and growing in a vanir body is hard for a joutun. Sigyn searched all these months to cast spells or eat herbs to give proper minerals needed for a joutun baby to grow. But still it was a great struggle for her to have a frost giant growing in her body.

When Frigga heard the news of Sigyn's pregnancy, she told Sigyn everything. Both of them cried that day and it was shocking for Frigga to know Sigyn had already know everything about Loki's truth. Frigga also told Sigyn that she is worried for Sigyn because she was in the same position as Sigyn when she lost her second child. Odin went to war and she struggled alone with pregnancy problems. But Frigga promised Sigyn that no matter what will happen she always help Sigyn into this. Sigyn insisted Frigga not to tell Loki about his parentage.

Loki shaked Sigyn up from her thoughts "love, why healers are not sure?"

"Because we are from different realms, right"

Loki frowned in confusion "I never heard any problem with asir-vanir child"

"Yeah, I don't know leave it. Have you met mother yet?"

"No I am going to meet"

When he was going to leave his chambers, he got a message with Odin's stamp on it. It was an invitation for that night's feast organised in honour of Loki. And king and queen insisted him to meet them in the feast as he needs to spend more time with his wife now that he is back. That's a good news now he can spend time with his lovely wife doing whatever lovely things they want to do.

Now that Odin is up from Odinsleep after listening what Loki did, Sigyn can't trust Allfather at all. She never know if Odin will accept her child or not. Ever since she came to know she is expecting she never went to healers. Most of the asgard didn't know about her pregnancy. She was afraid that if anyone, Odin or the healers came to know that she is expecting Loki's child, they will not allow her to give birth to a joutun. So the next thing is to save the baby.

As soon as they got up from bed, sharing their life's happenings and healing Loki's wounds and loving each other, they started getting ready for the feast. Loki wore his royal armour and Sigyn wore a green and golden gown. She has to look like Loki's wife today. She read it somewhere and casted that spell so that those who don't know about her pregnancy can't see her protruded belly.

When she looked at Loki he was all dress and looking so much like some king. Already heighted more than Sigyn, wearing this beautiful golden armour, his green cape touching the floor and flowing in the air as he moves, all his green clothes peaking out of golden metal and his helmet which he was holding with his left arm, a clear remembrance of Loki's bravery.

Loki spoke "darling, lets go"

Sigyn smiled and nodded. She took his arm and they went to the great halls. Everyone in the feast was waiting for them. Loki could see all asgardians looking at him with respect and honour. For the first time he felt he is no different then any of them. Their eyes were accepting him as their prince and he felt so glad.

Loki sat near Odin at the feast table and Frigga on the other side. Thor sat after Frigga and Sigyn was at Loki's other side. Odin and Frigga loved Loki and showed that they are proud of his bravery and courage. Loki was getting much more than expected and in his mind he thought how lucky his child is for him that with the news of his wife expecting baby everything become so peaceful and intriguing. Life seems to be perfect just after this news. Loki could only imagine how his life will be changed into Valhalla after this child will take birth, he will be a very fortunate father indeed.

They finished their dinner but praises of Loki's leadership, magic and presence of mind never stop at the feast table even for a moment. Odin could clearly see a future king in his son now. But just looking at Thor, he remembered it again ' Loki is a frost giant'. His mind started fighting 'no matter what Loki do you just can't stop thinking he is a joutun, you never could be able to become a father. Always just remain a king'. Just then Odin remember that once in his Odinsleep Frigga told him Sigyn is expecting but he can't see it. He can't let it happen, it could risk Sigyn's life. When Odin realised that it was not his random thought that Sigyn is expecting Frigga really told him that, he suddenly looked at Sigyn standing far in the crowd and saw her swollen belly. Sigyn casted spell for those who don't know. Now Odin realised that she casted a spell to hide it.

Sigyn was very eager to leave the party she can't tolerate Odin's eyes on her. She felt a great danger for her child and wanted to run away and find a spell to save her unborn child. Thor asked Sigyn for dance. In the dance Thor took great care of Sigyn. He moved in a slow speed, after all she is very fragile in this state. "So how did Loki felt knowing about the child?"

"He is very happy. It's like he always wanted to become a father but I still feel he is so young for this"

"Yeah that he is but atleast he is more sincere than me. He will handle everything well. His mind is much more older than he is"

"No, my golden prince, everyone is talking about his victory but I know that it was hard for you too to handle the responsibilities of the throne and you handle them so well"

"There were courtiers to advise me everytime"

"You are wise Thor" with a smile she left the feast saying that she is not feeling fine. She went to Loki "husband, I am going to room. I am tired and want to rest"

"What happened is everything alright?"

"Yes, it's just I am very feeble these days. I hope you can understand"

"Fine I'll come with you"

"No Loki, the feast is in your honour. Just stay here, enjoy and have some mead. Behave like an asgardian" she pointed at asgardians who were totally drunk, sitting at one corner still drinking. Loki smiled watching them.  
"Come back to chambers drunk"

Loki hold Sigyn in his arms "why my wife don't want me to be in my conscious tonight?"

"It's been so much long having you on my bed, love but I am so tired and I think I am going to sleep right away. So if you will find me awake you better be in the mood if not just let me sleep, alright?"

"Fine" Loki kissed Sigyn and she left the feast.

She rushed straight away to the ancient wing of the liberary and started finding a spell to protect her child. After spending hours there, she found something useful. She was enchanting the spell when she heard a voice "Sigyn what are you doing here at this moment?"

Sigyn was reading a book in the dark with magical light. It is obviously very suspicious. She saw Thor asking her question and in panic she dropped the book she was holding. She cleverly replied "I can ask you the same question, my prince"

Thor smiled and scatch his head "I... a maiden took me here and..."

"It's fine. I understand. By the way, I was just going to my chambers" she walked out of the library.

Thor followed her "Lady Sigyn, I could walk you to your chambers"

Sigyn keeps on walking "no, my golden prince, I will go"

Thor never left Sigyn and they keep on conversating with each other and then she reached her chambers.

Loki was standing alone in the feast when Amora came to him and congratulate him for his victory. "My prince, entire realm is proud of you"

Loki looked at the poeple in the crowd "yes Amora, for the first time I feel like they love me. They all respect me"

"There are so many poeple who loves you and you ignore them. And my prince, you never know the ones you love never loved you ever"

"What you mean, Amora?" Loki crossed his arms.

"You won't believe me. I would rather not waste my words because you will see what they want you to see"

Loki grab Amora's arm and forced her to face him "tell me or you will face the consequences, Amora"

Amora freed her arm swiftly " Fine, listen then. You are blind and dumb not to understand what you see. Did you saw Sigyn in Thor's arms today? So happy she was. I am watching this scene from so many months"

"What did you saw?"

"I saw your wife happily roaming in the streets of asgard with your brother while you were away fighting a war"

"Thor must be taking care of her. She was obviously very upset to miss me"

"You are so innocent, my prince. Why do you think Thor sent you to the war? He likes to fight more than you, still he sent you why? Why Thor and Sigyn found Freya at that time of the day when only lovers in true love could find her? And they succeeded in their test of true love. Think about it, my prince. You, being sent to a war from where it was almost impossible to come back. You find your wife expecting after your arrival. She didn't even care to meet you at the bridge. She didn't know when will the baby born, right?"

"What do you want to say, Amora?"

"Oh I am not saying anything, my prince. The situation are saying it loudly and clearly. Thor and Sigyn's bethetrol when you were away, they finding Freya together, Thor sent you to a war and you came back to find your wife pregnant, Sigyn not telling you when will the child take birth because if she will tell you, you will come to know it is impossible that it is your child. No one even know she is pregnant but Thor does. Today also she casted a spell so that those who don't know can't see her swollen belly. You were away when she got pregnant, Thor stick to her everytime and caring for her. Why would anyone will show so much care for someone else's child?"

Loki shook his head and raised his hand to stop her talking. "Enough, enough. She can't do it. No, she can't" he was saying like he was ensuring himself about it.

"You are too young to understand these schemes, my prince. She never wanted to marry you. She was upset to marry theroic because she wanted to marry Thor. She wanted to be the queen and who knows she still wants to be the queen. Everyone's first expectation is to Thor become a king. Everyone prefer Thor, do you ever think how could she prefer you upon him? And that when Thor is equally interested in her"

Loki looked convinced and Amora tried to further manipulate him. "After the marriage, she accepted the marriage in front of everyone to get the title of Goddess but she found it hard to accept you. You saw how Thor was so uncomfortable to know you married her? And then after living in same realm Thor and Sigyn felt more attracted towards each other thats why Thor kept on visiting you. And now when you went to the war, they finally found time to love each other. No husband, no royals lurking around to stop them, no one just two of them"

Loki was feeling rage overtaking his heart. All his suspicions hidden in the heart came out. He can tolerate anything but this betrayal, he cannot handle it.

Amora continued "why do you think your wife left the feast early? Do you see Thor anywhere?" Looking around she raised her eyebrows to Loki.

Loki's nostrils flared with anger and he felt the great halls. He rushed towards his chambers. This jealousy and anger he is feeling, if any of those things Amora said was true then he will destroy everything. When he reached the doors, he wished everything she said was wrong. When he opened the doors, he found Thor and Sigyn standing there...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've read one fanfiction a long ago and I like the idea of how Loki came to know that Sigyn's expecting their babies and I like it so I have taken the idea directly from there.... it's not my imagination fully... but it's my version and some changes are made by me to make it compatible to my story...


	20. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki felt so angry and his doubts increased after watching Thor and Sigyn together in his room... Loki then brutally hurt Sigyn and Sigyn won't tell anyone who hurt her... Everyone blame Thor for Sigyn's condition...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to write it in this way... the chapter will have adult content and disturbing scenarios... if you don't want to read it, just read the summary....

Thor and Sigyn were talking to each other when Loki entered the chambers. When Thor saw Loki he left the room saying nights to both. Loki's eyes were red with anger. The veins in his eyes were ready to pop out and only his green eyes are different.

Loki came and stand facing Sigyn in front of the fireplace. "So Thor was here?"

"Yeah, he is very caring Loki" she placed her hand on his cheek and other hand on his chest. "He cared for your child too much. While you were away he took care of all my needs so that nothing will hinder the growth of your child. He loves you so much"

Loki curled his hand into a fist and his knuckles turned white. He was stiff not responding to Sigyn's soft touches. "Yeah he loves my things so much". And suddenly the fire in the fireplace extinguished. Sigyn looked at the fireplace. "Hmm... so you are not drunk. But certainly in the mood. But love I am so tired can we leave it for another day. You see I haven't rested for a while and was talking to Thor...."

With Thor's name one more time, Loki broke the marble above the fireplace with his fist. Sigyn got shocked and her breaths became uneven. "Loki is everything alright, love?"

Loki hold her from her shoulders and pushed her away harshly. Sigyn's eyes were widened in confusion 'what happened to him?'. "If you say that name one more time I wil rip off your tongue" Loki said it so loud that it increased Sigyn's heartbeat with fear.  
Loki hold her face with one hand tightly from both cheeks. "Why did you do this? I loved you so much. Why did you do this to me?"

Tears fell from Sigyn's eyes "what did I do? You are hurting me loki"

"Oh no you hurt me, betray me and play with my heart. Goddess of fidelity and a betrayal"

All the words Loki saying was ripping off Sigyn's eardrums and echoed over and over again.

Loki throw her to nearby wall "today I will show you who you belong to" Loki was screaming every word loud.

"Loki please, be careful... our baby"

"Oh no not mine, can't be. I will show you who is your owner and whose child it should be"

Loki's every word was sending shivers in Sigyn's body. He threw Sigyn on the bed, throw his helmet on one side and didn't care about anything else.

After whatever Loki did, Sigyn was only able to say his name like begging him to stop as she was crying with that. Loki tore her gown from leg to belly and tore shoulders of her gown. He took his breeches down and tore Sigyn's lingerie.

What Loki was doing was unbelievable for Sigyn. Her mind can't understand what happened to Loki but the ferocity of his eyes could tell her that whatever will happen next will be worse than ever.

She was begging him to stop for the sake of his child but his anger was driving him crazy. He took Sigyn's leg and harshly opened it apart and drive his length through her. She screamed and he didn't even gave her time to recover and started thrusting in crazy speed. "Loki... Loki stop it. Please"

Loki hold her hand above her head and crushed them with tight hold. His speed was unbelievable and she felt destroyed beneath him. "Look at me. I am your owner and you belong to me and only me"

Sigyn's screams were filling every corner of the chambers and the words spoken by Loki hurting her soul. Sigyn was crying for the pains Loki giving her physically and mentally. Loki's eyes also shed tears. Being betrayed by someone he loved the most was his life greatest defeat and he will not accept it.

Loki didn't stopped even for one moment. Love is nowhere to be found in this act. Sigyn was tired and weak to handle more, she fell silent and her eyes loose focus. Loki keeps on spitting out venom through his words. But her senses are out of control now. This blur moving figure above her was saying something but Sigyn had no energy left to cry, to scream, to beg or to protest.

Loki's armour was rubbing Sigyn's hip bone, hurting her over and over again, he slapped her and bite her several times. Her spells left her body and all other unhealed wounds of her lifetime started appearing. Loki keeps on moving until he was tired and he felt he drived all his rage into her. When he stopped she was laying there like lifeless body but her breaths are still there in her body.

Loki left her there saying that he will end this child and he is going to find a way to do that. With this he left his chambers.

Next morning, Sif came to see Sigyn and she found the doors of her chambers open. When she reached their bedroom looking for Sigyn, she screamed "Sigyn" she went running to her side and covered her with blanket. "Lady Sigyn, who did this to you? Sigyn, Sigyn. I'll go get the healers"

Sif quickly brought healers and Frigga came along. Sigyn was laying like a dead body. No expressions, no emotions and no complaints. Her mind was constant and all the senses were blured or working badly.

Healer said "your highness, she has been raped. Her children are fine, surprisingly some spell was saving them"

Frigga's heart broke, who did this to her daughter. She went to Sigyn and hugged her and requested her to say something or do something. But no matter what will happen Sigyn can't say his name after all her fidelity won't allow her to do that.

A week passed and Sigyn was in the same state. Amora covered loki's absence by saying he had a work for which he had to leave immediately after the feast. Sigyn started eating a little for the sake of her children. Frigga requested healers not to tell anyone about children being joutun. Healers told Frigga they should treat Sigyn earlier as she was becoming more and more skinny.

It was very shameful that someone raped a royal daughter entering their castle and no one came to know about it. Amora told Frigga that Thor was with Sigyn that night. She presented the maiden as a witness who left Thor in the library and saw Thor leaving library with lady Sigyn. When Frigga asked Sigyn about it, hearing his name she felt so scared and started crying loudly. The blame was clearly on Thor.

Thor was presented in front of the king and asked why did he do that. "I did nothing father. Trust me, I walked lady Sigyn to her chambers that night and when Loki reached there, I left them alone"

But no one believed him. When Sigyn came to know that Odin is going to punish Thor she reached the throne room with Sif's help. "He didn't do anything" a feeble voice grab everyone's attention.

Odin asked "then who did, Lady Sigyn? "

Thor came to her "tell me who did this to you sister? I will rip his head off his body. Tell me?"

Sigyn looked up at him "I'll never tell anyone" she shivered saying these words.

Thor frowned and understand only one person is there whose mistakes Sigyn always hide. "Loki?"

Sigyn casted her eyes downward and tears fell from her eyes. Thor clenched his teeth in anger and went away to find Loki. Sigyn fell there on the floor. She felt like dying at that moment. Why haven't she died in all this? She was just asking this question to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one or two chapters left... lets see if my idea will fit in one chapter or two...
> 
>  
> 
> Please tell me you liked it or not.


	21. The end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki will do whatever Odin tell him and in the process, he will loose everything...

Loki was brought in front of Odin by Thor. By now Loki investigated everything and no one in asgard saw Thor and Sigyn together. Some citizens also told Loki that Thor himself broke the engagement between him and Sigyn. Loki had already feeling guilty and realised his mistake. When he faced Odin, he was ready for any punishment. The more brutal punishment would be, the more he will feel good because he is worth of nothing. Doubting his wife's loyalty, hurting her like that and calling his own child bastard could never be forgiven.

When Loki came to the throne room he fell on his knees he knew it, he was not even worthy of forgiveness, moreover he felt like he is not even worthy to speak. He was hiding all these days crying and punishing himself mentally. Coming back to lady he destroyed was impossible. He was so ashamed of himself that he walked like a dead body looking paler than ever.

Before Odin could speak anything, Frigga came forward and slapped Loki and hold him from collar "why did you do this to my daughter? How dare you?"

No courtier were present there because it is a family matter but Odin has to take decision like a true king today. Loki never dare to look at anyone. His eyes were casted downward ashamed of his deeds.

Frigga slapped him a few times before falling on her knees and holding Loki's shoulders. She wept on his chest "tell me. The child I raised was never like this. He always repects everyone and could never hurt his love. Who are you? Who are you?"

Frigga slapped him again but Odin ordered to take Frigga to her chambers so that he could talk to Loki. Loki's eyes were still, the burden of his crimes was so heavy on his heart. He will never be forgiven for what he did. The truth is he will not be able to forgive himself for this ever.

Odin gave him the punishment of lifetime imprisonment without being heard. For a prince of realm it is a shame to get such punishment. Strange it is that when he felt everything is right in his life, he himself destroyed everything. The emotions he learnt to control are now out of his control. He is not even a person he once known himself to be. On his way to dungeons, Amora met him and tried to sooth him and showed him some sympathy. As soon as she touched him, he lit her with fire and soon she turned into ashes. The entire asgard soon came to know about Loki's crimes and they started fearing him.

In dungeons, he didn't ate anything or do anything. He alone keeps on thinking what he has done and how Sigyn will be handling all this?

After one month passed, Sigyn felt so lonely and she decided to meet Loki and ask him why did he do that. She gathered a lot of courage to face that man. She knew that he is feeling guilty now as he keeps on sending her letters. Blank letters because he has nothing to say her. Letters are just to tell her that he loved her or miss her. Once in a letter he told that he know he is not worth of forgiveness.

That morning she was ready to leave to meet Loki because no matter what happens she still loves him more than anything. She took out a dress from wardrobe and with it the bottle of Freya's potion fell down and broke. Sigyn tried to clean the glass and when her finger dipped in potion she absorb it all because of the nature of moonstar is to absorb power and everything containing power. She felt strange and her eyes turned fully black but when she blinked again they become back to normal. She didn't notice any change in her eyes or in anything.

Sigyn stepped out of her chambers, she saw a woman standing outside her chambers. Sigyn saw her suspiciously, she never saw this woman before. That woman asked "Are you Sigyn?"

"Yes I am Sigyn. Who are you?"

"Oh I am Angrboda. Loki and I.... we had spent quite a long time together... loving each other"

"What? What you mean?"

"I mean I've heard about what Loki did to you, well, I am glad he didn't do that to me when I was expecting his child"

"Loki has a child?"

"A..a... not just a child. He has two, one with me and one, oh you must have seen that selphnir? He is his child"

"What are you saying? Loki is my husband. How could he be father of your child?"

"Oh Sigyn you are so innocent but I think one could make children without marriage" Sigyn saw her like a innocent child being hurted. "I just came here to see what exactly compelled my Loki to do such a thing. I can see it clearly. You are not his type, not even close. He likes women like me, beautiful and sensuous, not like you ordinary woman"

Sigyn was feeling the heat of anger surging her body and Angrboda continued speaking "we were together before your marriage then I don't know what happened to him and he married you. But he must have realised his mistake now and in his anger he did this. Now I want to meet my love where is he?"

Sigyn looked at her, her eyes turned fully black and she touched Angrboda and burned her arm. Angrboda felt scared and came in her true joutun form and turned into a snake. As she was leaving slithering the floor, Sigyn picked her up and rip her head of her body. Sigyn's eyes came back to normal and Sigyn threw her body away. She didn't know what is happening to her? But she is feeling so aggressive now she has to meet Loki.

When Loki saw Sigyn in dungeons he jumped out of his chair. Both of them were looking thinner than ever. He has nothing to say but he looked at his wife and tears fell from his eyes. In this condition, he should have helped her, support her but he had given her such a pain when she was struggling with her pregnancy. Loki tried to apologise but before he could say anything Sigyn spoke.

There was no love in her eyes and she asked "who is Angrboda?"

Loki's eyes opened in horror "what are you saying?"

"Have you heard about selphnir's parentage?"

"Why are you asking me?" Loki feared that she knew everything about his past deeds.

Sigyn laughed darkly, a little "betrayal, thats what you call me, right?"

"Sigyn just listen to me, love..."

Sigyn showed him her open palm to stop him "stop! Today I will speak and you will listen. Goddess of fidelity, I am and you have made a fun of me. My loyalty meant nothing to you. Putting blames on me and never looked at yourself. I've always known this that you are a trickster, naughty and liar. I accepted everything because it was in your nature thats what you are god of. But today I came to know you are a betrayal"  
She laughed again at her foolishness "who am I? A fool. To always believe you, to always hide your mistakes and think that whatever you do it's just your mischieves. I came here to meet you even after all you did but you have made my whole life a lie, Loki. I wander whether you ever loved me"

Loki tried to speak again tears were falling from his eyes "Sigyn I..."

"No! No! No more lies" Sigyn's tears slipping through her cheeks. "Enough tricks, enough mischieves, enough lies and enough betraying. But for all this..." She raised her right hand and a golden light ball appeared in her hand.

Loki looked at it in horror, his eyes widened. "No Sigyn please no" he swallowed hard and thumped his open palms on prison's golden sheet. He shook his head and tried to stop Sigyn.

Sigyn spoke "Loki, for everyone you hurt, for everyone you betray its enough to tolerate. Whatever you do, nature will give it back to you. You can't be able to become a father for even a moment, you will never get your father's love. You hurt a mother calling her sons bastard, you will also loose your identity. You call me betrayal, death will betray you over and over again. You will want to die but not Valhalla not even hel will accept you. Your family will leave you, you will remain alone and cry in your loneliness. You will crave for love and no one will be there to love you, even if they will love you, you won't understand their love...."

Loki tears kept on slipping his eyes bursting out of his heart. Every word he is listening, he knew he deserve it but it is still hard to listen.

"You hurt me, one day someone will make you scream in pains like you did to me. One day someone will torture you to show he is your owner. Time will make you do things you never know or never wanted to do. You won't get anything desired and when you do, your mind will change it's direction to want something else. In the end, when you will fulfil your dreams, no one will be there to share your happiness. You will crave for love, for friendship, for relations and you will have to fight your own poeple. You will forget your magic for which you are so proud of yourself..."

Loki begged her "Sigyn stop it, please"

"I curse you, Loki, God of lies. I, Sigyn, princess of vanaheim, goddess of fidelity, curse you that everyone you have, you will loose them, no one will ever be loyal to you again and no one will love you like me ever again..."

"Sigyn..." escaped from Loki's throat.

"I give you this curse, Loki..."  
Her hand crossed through that golden protection around the cell and she place her hand on Loki's heart and golden ball entered his body in his heart directly.  
" only my expression of love to you could be able to revoke this curse"

Loki put his hand on her's "I love you, Sigyn. I always do"

"That is the problem Loki. I hate you too"  
Sigyn turned and left him in the cell. With a thud Loki fell on his knees crying loudly.

On her way back to chambers Sigyn saw the observatory and above it she saw a force of dwarfs coming to attack asgard. She found no time to inform anyone and ran towards the observatory to fight. She magically summoned her sword and by the time she reached the force of dwarfs, her sword came in her hand. Seems like Thor's hammer coming towards his hand.

Sigyn fought with all vigour she had and soon Heimdall joined her. Thankfully she was still magically hiding her belly. Soon asgard's warriors joined the fight. It is a war between two realms as king of dwarfs himself came to fight. Soon Odin and Thor joined the fight.

Sif insisted Sigyn to go back and save herself but she was not ready to listen. Several cuts were borne by Sigyn but still never let anyone touch her belly or to harm her children.

Some warrior escaped and ran towards the castle. Sigyn screamed "Thor, they are going in the castle"

Thor nodded, swing his hammer and flew away to stop them. The force of dwarfs was indeed very strong and ready for tough fight. Soon Sigyn saw decreasing number of soldiers in asgard's force. Dwarfs were brutally killing asgardian soldiers. They were taking the revenge of their prince's death.

Thor followed a soldier going in the dungeons and fought him there. When he looked at Loki, he saw worry written on his face. After all Loki is his brother and no matter what happens he could trust him. Thor freed Loki to help him in this fight. They heard more intruders. Thor said "it's the weapons vault. Let's go"

Thor and Loki caught intruders running towards weapons vault. They stopped many of them but one escaped from them stealing the tesseract cube. Loki tried to stop him with magic but he can't be able to do more than simple tricks. The intruder was about to step the rainbow bridge when Thor pushed him and threw him. In their fight, the tesseract slipped through dwarf's hand and fell in the ocean under the rainbow bridge.

Loki screamed "No" but nothing can be done.

Next thing Thor do is to stop intruders entering the castle.

Sigyn was doing her level best when she looked around, she saw dead asgardians. Her fear increased and she also become angry. She started killing dwarfs with magic and sword. Ofcourse, no one could defeat her when she fights like that. Only a few warriors of asgard were still fighting. Warriors the three, Sif, Heimdall, Thor, Loki and Odin himself and few more warriors.

Sigyn sliced every throat coming in her way to kil king of dwarfs. She didn't know when her eyes turned black and she started killing everyone with any mercy.

Loki was helpless in this fight. No magic he could use to greater extend and it is impossible to win this war just physically. Loki was fighting, when Sigyn came to him killing everyone in the way and saved him from a bunch of dwarfs.

Sigyn then started moving towards their king. She killed everyone in her way so easily as if they were just long grass to cut. She stepped on one flying boat jumped from there and cut King's throat swiftly while still in the air. All asgardian soldiers rejoiced at her victory but her rage has not ended yet. She went crazy and then whosoever came in her way to fight she started killing everyone whether asgardian or dwarf. She was out of control.

Odin ordered warriors to stop her but no one matched her strength. That potion had worsely effect her. Odin then ordered Loki to stop her. Loki came forward to talk to her but she was not ready to listen anyone. She attacked Loki several times and Loki escaped her attack by magic. Atleast he could use his magic this much. Odin gave Loki a sword "stop her or she will destroy everything"

Loki, Then, fight with her but today her stamina is amazing. Loki can't understand what happened to her. "Sigyn just stop it. Look around you. You have destroyed everything"

Sigyn threw him with the blow of her sword. Odin said "I will distract her then you go and stop her"

Odin ordered a bunch of warriors to distract Sigyn. She was fighting them when Loki stood on her backside. Looking at the destruction Odin can't tolerate that anymore and he said "kill her Loki stop her or she will kill everyone"

Loki looked at his father not believing what he said and then looked towards the poeple dying because of Sigyn. Then he looked at Sigyn fighting, everything was so slow for him. But he can't be able to think what to do next and he found himself driving the sword through her body.

Sigyn screamed in pain and her eyes become normal. Tears escaped her eyes and she fell down. Loki held her in his arms and sit on the rainbow bridge buckling his knees. He felt so disgusting to do this, he cried aloud holding Sigyn. The sword came out through her ribs and she said to him "you killed my children"  
With that she closed her eyes. And for the first time Loki saw real proud in his father's eyes. He don't need such proud. He hate this man more than anything. He will never forgive him for what he made Loki do today.

Loki felt so stressed and he fell unconscious. When he woke up, he was told Sigyn's funeral was done. After that Loki become quiet and he only focus to become the king. He concerated on such materialistic things so that he never remember Sigyn again. Frigga erased all Sigyn's things from asgard and tried harder to get her Loki back. No one speak her name now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn can't be killed, her body was hidden by Odin away from everyone's reach. 
> 
> Sigyn's children were protect by her with the spell so they took birth as Sigyn's body was alive and someone stole them.
> 
> Loki keeps on remembering Odin that he is the reason his wife is dead thats why he will repeat the dialogue of her "if I am for the axe then for mercy's sake just swing it" to remind Odin that he never loved his son or his daughter.
> 
> After Loki died in svartalfheim, Sigyn's eyes opened to loose her love but when Sigyn reached the castle, she saw Loki sitting on the throne of asgard inhabiting Odin and talking to Thor. She felt that Loki could never be trusted and then she left asgard through the way, Loki told her, to midgard.
> 
> So asgard looses all it's infinity stones and now the tesseract will fall on midgard somewhere. So this story is before Captain America's first movie.

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading... Please comment and tell me what is wrong in my story or what did you like in it.


End file.
